He who waits
by LadyTrista
Summary: AU Sam has a major crush on Dr. Novak his college professor, too bad no one told Dean. Cas/Dean. No longer a One-shot. Chapter 11 has been rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my very first Supernatural fic. I've just recently become a fan of the show and instantly fell in love with Castiel and Dean. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone even though I have other unfinished stories. I couldn't help it; they are just so hot together. Please review and tell me how I've done. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Sam Winchester was in love. Not just in love, but head over heels you're -the-reason-I-wake-up-in-the-morning love. The object of his affection was none other than professor, one Dr. C. Novack. No one knew what the C. stood for, which just added to the mystery that was Professor Novack.

Sam hurriedly made his way to class, knowing that if he didn't arrive early that all of the seats closets to Dr. Novack would be taken. He paid scant attention to the stately halls of the Humanities Building of the prestigious Belford University. He cared nothing for the marble pillars and floors, nor for the antique oak bookcases. All that Sam cared for was reaching Theology 304 before any of Dr. Novack's fan club did. Finally reaching the lecture hall, Sam was grateful to discover that only two other people had beaten him there.

The first recognized as one of his best friends Brently Masters. The 6'2 red head was one of the first people outside of his brother Dean to befriend Sam. The other person was a willowy blonde whom Sam can't recall seeing before.

"Hey Sam, I saved your seat" said Brent in greeting. The seat he was referring to was directly in front of Dr. Novack's lectern. Throwing his friend a smile, Sam slid his massive. Frame into his seat. Brent introduced the blonde as Chelsea Gifford, a transfer from Rockford University. She kept throwing flirty smiles Sam's way, but he couldn't have cared less. More students started to trickle in. Any many now the object of many lust filled fantasies would walk through the door.

"So I hear that Dr. Novack is a real ball breaker" said Chelsea, obviously trying to break the ice with Sam. Brent sent her a sympathetic look, while Sam's snapped back in her direction so fast his shaggy brown hair fell over his eyes. "He only seems like a hard ass to those not willing to put in the work" he practically snapped at the poor girl. Her pale blue eyes widened and she wisely turned her attention to her text book. Brent gave him a knowing smirk.

Sam's obsessive fangirling over the professor was nothing new to Brent. While Brent was straight as an arrow, even he found Dr. Novack attractive.

"Chill out Winchester. She doesn't know any better. Anyhow have you had any luck in your search?" he asked Sam, turning the conversation to Sam's favorite pastime. For the past three years Sam had been finding new and inventive ways to search for Dr. Novack's first name.

Sam gave a massive sigh. "No...and I was sure that payroll would have him listed as something other than C. Novack."

"Dude, I can't believe that you hacked the schools mainframe just to learn his first name. You didn't check your grades or anything…you are so sad!" exclaimed Brent.

"It just kills me that I've been his class for three years and I still don't know his first name!" griped Sam, not to mention that he wanted something a little more personal to mentally scream when he jerked off.

"Well I've been giving it some thought, and I was wondering why don't you apply for his T.A. position? I know you're not a grad student or anything, but with his rep I bet nobody wants the job" suggested Brent. Sam's eyes lit up at his friends words. Why hadn't he thought of that?

By then the rest of the class had made it in. Sam's gut clenched in anticipation of Dr. Novack's entrance. Sam knew that he always entered the class a 8:00 sharp, no matter what. Finally Dr. Novack entered like he always did, quietly not acknowledging anyone's existence. Sam's eyes drank in the dark beauty of the professor.

Windswept chocolate locks that looked as if they'd never seen styling product, long sooty lashes that framed shocking blue eyes, full pouty pink lips, and just the merest hint of stubble, all set in a face that would make the heavens weep…at least Sam thought so.

Dr. Novack made his way to the lectern, the class instantly fell silent. Sam felt his breath hitch as he watched long graceful fingers remove a pair of designer frames from an inner pocket. The square black frames magnified already intense eyes, making them completely captivating. Then for Sam the real magic began, Dr. Novack began his lecture. His voice, that gravel smooth honey voice sent shivers down Sam's spine. By the end of the class, Sam was painfully hard. It was his usual state upon leaving this particular class. He'd gotten very good at disguising his body's betrayal.

"So are you going to ask him now?" asked Brent as he gathered his belongings. Sam saw how Dr. Novack was surrounded by scantily clad coeds each vying for his attention. The barely checked annoyance on Dr. Novack's face made Sam think that later would be a better time to ask. "I think I'll wait" answered Sam as he grabbed his newsboy satchel to cover his impressive erection.

The rest of Sam's day passed in a flurry of lectures and notes. Sam loved school, he really did. He found his major on in Pre-Law (with a minor in Religious Studies) to be challenging and rewarding. He was however very glad this day was almost over. He was waiting for his brother to pick him up. Normally Sam drove himself, but today his car was in the shop. That meant waiting for Dean.

Sam didn't mind the wait. Dean worked for an engineering firm all the way across town; which he wouldn't if it weren't for Sam. Sam had been pushing Dean to do things his entire life. When it was time for Dean to go to college Sam pushed for Belford, because if Dean went first he would be there to take care of Sam. When Dean graduated with his Bachelor of Science degree in Mechanical Engineering, Sam pushed him to get his Master's, because Sam was not ready to be on his own. When Dean got his Master's degree and wanted to move back to Kansas to be closer to their parents, Sam talked him into staying and getting a job at an engineering firm, and buying a huge loft downtown. Which of course he let his baby brother live in rent free.

Dean always put Sam's needs above his own, but that was just Dean's way. The familiar rumble of Dean's pride and joy broke Sam from his thoughts.

"Come on Sammy I haven't got all day to play taxi" said Dean in greeting. Sam rolled his expressive brown eyes as he opened the door. Before he could get into the Impala, a flash of color caught his eye. Dr. Novack's blue scarf trailed brightly behind him as it was caught in the wind. Sam blushed as he realized that Dr. Novack was going to pass right in front of him. Now would be the perfect time to ask about the position.

"Uh Dean I need like five minuets" he said tossing his bag into the car. Dean gave a huff, but cut the engine anyway. Sam steeled himself before calling out to the professor. The dark haired man stopped at the sound of his name. Up close Sam found those jewel toned eyes paralyzing, he couldn't hold his gaze for long.

"Uh…I'm…uh" stammered Sam.

"You're Winchester, Samuel. What can I do for you?" asked the doctor impatience coloring his tone. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his black peacoat. Sam took a deep breath, still unable to meet the other man's eyes.

"I…I was uh...wondering about the T.A. position…uh that is have you filled it?" Sam asked in a rush.

Dr. Novack regarded him in silence. Sam felt seat start to trickle down his back. Before the silence became unbearable, Dr. Novack spoke. "Are you asking me or the sidewalk Mr. Winchester?" he snapped. Sam's eyes flew to the professor's face.

Sam was dimly aware of Dean getting out of the car, and casually leaned against it. "Is the T.A. position still available Dr. Novack?" Sam managed to ask. Again the professor gave an assessing glance.

"It is…come by my office Monday if you are truly interested" he finally answered. Sam knew he was grinning like a madman, knew that a blush stained his face. This was it, this was his chance. Sam lost himself in thoughts of working lunches, staying late to grade papers together; maybe even dare he think it learning the doctor's first name. Images of spending long hours behind closed doors with his crush whirled through his head.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by his brother's voice. "So Dr. Novack, you have a first name?" asked Dean, his trademark smirk in place. Sam's eyes widened in dread, he'd born witness to many verbal smackdowns given to people who inquired about the doctor's first name. He watched as those sinfully blue eyes were turned on his brother. Sam had little pity for Dean. All his life he watched as Dean used his charming good looks to his advantage.

With his jade green eyes, sandy blonde hair, muscular frame, and overall rugged good looks, Dean Winchester was rarely denied anything. "Of course I have a first name…do you?" demanded Dr. Novack. Sam noticed that Dean didn't seem to have trouble meeting Dr. Novack's gaze. Sam mentally sighed. Dean never did heed signs of trouble. It would be up to him to keep his brother from embarrassing himself and therefore Sam right along with him.

"My name's Dean. Dean Winchester. And what about you doc, got a name?" replied Dean flashing another boyish grin.

As Sam watched, it seems as if Dr. Novack was appraising his brother. The dark haired professor took a step closer to Dean. They engaged in a staring contest, neither looking away. Sam started to feel really uncomfortable. Finally the professor gave a subtle smirk and held out his hand.

"Castiel. Castiel Novack" he answered. Sam's brain sputtered. He barely noticed Dean take the professor's hand, holding it a little longer than necessary. Sam couldn't believe that Dean had gotten Dr. Novack to give his name. After all he'd gone though to get the doctor's name all _Dean_ had to do is _ask_! Sam tried not to freak…on the one hand Dean got the hot doc to spill his name, but on the other now Sam knew his real name. And what a name it is. Castiel, a fitting name for an angel. Maybe he'd thank Dean later.

If Sam had been a little more aware, he would have recognized the look in Dean's eyes and pulled him as far away from Dr. Novack as possible. Dean Winchester was on the prowl. "So Cas, you busy Saturday night?" asked Dean, still standing far to close to the professor.

Sam sputtered, surely his brother did not just ask out _HIS_ Dr. Novack! "No, I am not" answered Castiel, not noticing Sam's indignant sputtering. "Would you like to be?" smirked Dean, looking down at the dark haired man. Sam's heart hammered in his chest, he knew that look. The wide eyes (to show off the beautiful jade coloring), the boyish grin (showcasing perfect white teeth), and the tiny head tilt (so that the sun hits him just so showcasing the smattering of freckles on his nose)…Dean was looking to get lucky!

Sam couldn't believe his ears, surely Dr. Nov-…Castiel wouldn't accept such a crude invitation…right? Sam could only watch as Castiel reached into an inner pocket and pulled out a card. Quickly he scribbled something on the back.

"Here is my number and address. You may pick me up at seven sharp, not seven o five or seven ten, but seven. We will go to that new Thai place on 3rd , is that acceptable?" said Castiel.

Dean took the card with a smile. "No problem at all Cas…I'll see you Saturday" answered Dean. "At seven sharp Dean Winchester, I abhor a lack of punctuality above all things" said Castiel as he turned to continue his walk. As he did, he looked at Sam as though surprised to see him still standing there. "Good day Samuel" he said briskly walking away.

Sam couldn't move or speak. He was frozen. It was as though he witnessed a mac truck run over a bus full of nun and orphans, and the whole fiery mess was hurled into a homeless shelter…for the blind. The horror left him mute.

"Yo Sammy let's go!" yelled Dean, already back in the Impala. In shock Sam got in the car. This had to be a nightmare thought Sam.

"Man, Castiel is hot! Hell if I'd known they had professors like that in religious Studies, I would have changed majors" crowed Dean. Sam shot him a venomous look. Dean was taken aback.

"What's got your panties in a twist Samantha?" demanded Dean. To Sam Dean was just as clueless as always. Sam forced the words past the lump in his throat. "That's…that's….he's my…mine…" he stammered.

Green eyes widened in understanding. "Oh…Sam…Sammy…say no more I get it" said Dean. Sam turned to Dean, the tightness in his chest unclenching. Dean was his big brother, the one who always looked out for him. If Sam wanted Castiel for himself he was sure Dean would step aside, that's just the kind of brother he was. Now Dean would break his date with Dr. Novack, and maybe he would put in a good word for Sam.

"Dude I get it, don't worry about it. I'm sure Cas will let you be his T.A. even if our dates sucks balls, which it totally won't. You know I'm going to pull out all the stops for this one. I mean sure the staring is a little weird, but the view more than makes up for it" smiled Dean. Sam couldn't speak. The look on Dean's face told him that he wouldn't break his date. That meant it was up to Sam to put a stop to things. Silently he began to plot.

Okay that's it. I might leave this a one shot…or I could be persuaded to continue…what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

So I've decided to continue this. Updates are probably going to be slow. I'm from the southern U.S. and those tornadoes that ripped through here devastated many of my friends and neighbors. Luckily my home was spared. But my computer was a casualty. Anyway my internet access is now sporadic at best.

* * *

><p>Sam locked himself in his room upon their arrival home. He had to find a way to make Dean cancel his date with Dr. Novack. His mind raced with ideas. He didn't want to hurt Dean, but that seemed like the only way to keep him from going on his date. He knew Dean, nothing short of physical incapacitation would keep him away. Sam knew just who to call. Dorian Hester was a certified genius. He was a chemistry major made famous for giving the entire Belford University men's basketball team a major case of diareah after one of the jocks had insulted him.<p>

Sam held his cell phone in his hand, contemplating a plan of action. He needed Dean incapacitated for the night, nothing too drastic. Maybe a mild stomache bug or something. But could he really do something so low to his own brother? Sam had just decided not to be so rash, when Dean called up to him.

_"Hey Sammy? Do you think that Cas is the type to put out on the first date?"_

Sam growled and grabbed his phone.

* * *

><p>Nervously Sam palmed the small vial that now rested in the front pocket of his hoodie. The trip to Dorian's apartment took forever since Sam didn't have his car, and he couldn't ask Dean for a ride. Dorian assured Sam that the stuff was safe and effective. The tricky part was not only getting it into Dean, but also making sure he didn't give him too much. A small amount of the powder would cause mild gastrointestinal upset, but more than that would cause a person severe stomache cramps and a prompt releasing of the bowels. Sam knew he had to get it just right. He still loved his brother after all.<p>

Sam really hated this. He hated having to keep Dean away from his date, but Sam had loved Dr. Novack for a long time. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Sam already had their future together mapped out. He could picture them living together in an upscale eastside apartment, they'd argue about wine and debate the classics, maybe they'd get a dog. Castiel would continue to teach and would become Dean of the Religious Studies Department, while Sam would practice Civil Law with a reputable firm and of course make partner by thirty-five. They would vacation in the Hamptons and of course they would occasionally visit Sam's family in Kansas. By then Dean will have hopefully moved back home and the almost date with Castiel will have just become an old family anecdote.

He couldn't let Dean ruin it for him. Sam knew his brother, to Dean, Castiel would be just another notch on his bedpost. He wouldn't care about how smart he was nor would he get the professor's dry humor. Dean would just fuck the blue eyed doctor and move on.

Sam made his way to the kitchen. Dean was a creature of habit, every morning he started his day with a cup of coffee with just a small spoonful of sugar. Since it was Saturday, Dean would then take his baby to get washed and detailed in preparation for his big date. Dorian had assured Sam that the powder was fast acting. Hopefully it would hit Dean before he left the house, it wouldn't be pretty if the stuff took effect in public. Sam poured the vial into the sugar bowl. He knew Dean wouldn't use a lot of sugar, he never did.

Sam sighed, he really was doing what was best for everyone.

* * *

><p>It took an eternity for Sam to fall asleep, anxiety keeping him from slumber. Consequently, he overslept. He was jolted out of a very deep sleep by Dean calling up to him.<p>

"Yo Sleeping Beauty, breakfast is ready. You better hurry up if you want a ride to get your car."

Sam quickly brushed his teeth and made his way downstairs. Dean must be in a good mood, because he had laid out a full spread. Bacon, eggs and toast for Dean, and oatmeal and fruit for Sam.

Silently he made his way to the table. He noticed that Dean had a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. Sam felt his heart race, he couldn't stop staring at the coffee.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"snapped Dean.

At his brothers words, Sam pulled his gaze away from Dean's beverage. Guiltily he turned his attention to his own breakfast. His stomache churned with anxiety, but he forced himself to eat what was in front of him. It tasted like ashes, his guilt not allowing him the luxury of enjoying one of his favorite breakfast foods. He was so distracted, that he missed Dean's words.

"...I hope you don't mind" Dean was saying.

"Huh...?" was Sam's intellegent reply.

Dean rolled his expressive green eyes.

"I said that I hope you don't mind that we were out of maple and brown sugar oatmeal so I made the plain oatmeal and added maple syrup and sugar" answered Dean.

Sam's racing heart came to an abrupt stop. His eyes dropped to the near empty bowl in front of him.

"You...y-y-you put sugar in my oatmeal?" he sqeaked.

Dean rolled his expressive green eyes. With his mouth full of food he sneered.

"What the hell Pollyanna? It's just sugar, don't worry it won't ruin your girlish figure. You'll still be the belle of the ball in your pretty pink prom dress."

Sam's mind raced. This plan was still salvagable. If Dean also ingested the powder, it would just mean that they would both be home sick. Dean would still miss his date. He watched warily as Dean devoured his breakfast, not pausing to drink his coffee. Sam felt sweat trickle down his back, he stomach churned. Dean had to drink...he had to.

Just when sam was about to give up hope, Dean finally raised his mug to his lips. But before he could take a single swallow, Dean's phone rang. With a mild curse, Dean put his cup down and answered the phone. Sam watched as his brother's frown turned into a small grin.

"Its mom" Dean mouthed to Sam as he moved away from the table to speak with their mother. Sam actually whimpered. Their mother would have Dean on the phone for hours. Dean would never drink the coffee now, Dean _hated_ cold coffee.

Sam's stomach clenched and an incredible pain ripped through him. Quickly he mad his way to his private bathroom. As he sat there praying for it all to end, he reluctantly moved on to Plan B.

_'Oh God Dean is going to HATE me'_ he thought to himself. Plan B invovled the one thing dean loved more than anything in this world...the Impala.

* * *

><p>And that's it. I know there was no Cas in this chapter...I promise he'll be in the next one. Also I was toying with the idea of having some of the chapters be from Dean's POV. And I'm aslo thinking of upping the rating. I want to try my hand at writing tasteful ...smut <em>(GOD I'm so embarrased). <em>I just don't know if this is the right story to try.

**_Please tell me what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, a new chapter finally.

Sam had never been so grateful to have his own bathroom before. His stomach continued to try and empty itself even though there was nothing left. Sweat rolled down his brow even as shivers racked his body. Painful cramps assaulted him, even as he planned his next stage of attack.

What he contemplated was foolish in the extreme, downright suicidal even. Was he really desperate enough to mess with Dean's baby? Was Dr. Novak worth betraying Dean in such a personal way? An image of the blue eyed doc came into Sam's mind...yes he was worth it.

Sam knew he had to be stealthy. He can't let Dean suspect him of any wrong doing. Dean had been gone several hours, but Sam knew he would be returning shortly from giving his beloved car some TLC. Sam waited patiently in the underground garage, listening for the Impala's unique purr. When he finally caught the sound of the cars distinctive engine, he leapt behind one of the garage's cement columns.

From his covert hiding spot, Sam spied his brother leaving the car after giving it a loving pat on the hood. Sam swears sometimes Dean loves that car more than him. After ensuring that the older Winchester had gone up the elevator, Sam approached the gleaming black car with caution. He lightly ran a hand over her trunk. Sam really hated to do this, but he had a future to preserve. Cautiously he lowered himself to the ground, digging into his back pocket, he retrieved a slender switchblade. Dean had always insisted that he arm himself, bet he never intended for the blade to be used in such a fashion. Slowly, and with just a hint of satisfaction, Sam punctured the Impala's rear tire. He watched as the shiny wheel became a misshaped pile of rubber. He repeated the process three more times. Sam knew Dean kept two full size spares, so all four tires had to be taken out.

Sam eyed his handiwork, taking note of the cars on either side of the Impala. Quickly he punctured the tires on the red Honda Civic and the silver Lexus IS 300. He couldn't let Dean know that the Impala was the intended target of the vandalism. With this many cars damaged, the act could be blamed on punk kids.

Taking one last look back at his handy work, Sam couldn't help but picture Dean's face when he saw the condition of his car. It would probably look something like Sam's did when Dean asked out Dr. Novak. Sam figured that by the time Dean saw the damage it would be too late to have it fixed and he would have to cancel. And that would be that, no way would Dr. Novak give Dean another chance after cancelling at the last minuet. Sam couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

Sam rushed back to the penthouse apartment, praying that Dean hadn't noticed his absence. Once inside he quietly made his way to his room. Knowing his brother like he did, he figured that Dean was already getting prepared for his date. He would be carefully laying out his clothes and preening in the mirror. Sam figured he had at least an hour till Dean emerged from the bathroom. That would leave Dean only an hour before his date. Nowhere near enough time to get all four tires repaired.

The tall brunette lay on his bed, anticipation making him giddy. Finally he heard his brother emerge from his room. Jaunty whistling and a hastily thrown 'Bye Sammy' accompanied him out the door. Sam sat up. Carefully he schooled his features into a look of brotherly concern. He had to be convincing. He couldn't let a trace of guilt be seen on his face. Dean was like a bloodhound, he could sniff out a lie before you could blink. Sam took a deep cleansing breath, fighting the urge to laugh out loud. Any minuet now Dean would be back.

Any minuet now...

Fifteen minuets later Sam began to worry. Was the shock of discovering the damage done to his car too much for Dean? Was he even now just staring at the mess that was made of his car...too stunned to move?

Finally at the twenty minuet mark, Sam couldn't take the suspense anymore and raced down to the garage. He found the Impala exactly where he left her, in the exact same condition. Where the hell was Dean? Had he run screaming mad into the night?

Sam slowly made his way back to the penthouse apartment, thinking that maybe he would find Dean curled in his bed in a fetal position. He called out to his brother, just to make sure Dean hadn't come back without him knowing. Silence greeted him. With no other options, Sam pulled out his phone and called his brother.

"Dean...where are you?" he asked when his brother finally answered.

"Duh, where do you think I am Sammy? I'm on my way to pick Cas up"

Sam was confused.

"But I just passed the garage and the Impala was still there" confusion coloring his voice.

"What were you doing down there? Never mind...I decided to use that fancy car service my job gives me. I may want to drink tonight and I don't want to take any chances with my girl. Besides how impressed will the pretty doc be when I show up in a chauffeured Town car" Dean said, the smirk evident in his voice.

Sam was flabbergasted.

"B-b-but you said only douche bag fat cats use those car services" Sam stammered.

Sam clearly remembered Dean scoffing and turning up his nose when he informed Sam that his promotion to VP included a hefty raise and 24 hour car service. Sam couldn't form a coherent thought. Dean was on his way to his date with Dr. Novak. Dean was actually going on a date with Dr. Novak.

"Well Sammy I'm at his place. Wow…he has a nice Brownstone. Anyway got to go, don't call me I'm cutting my phone off and don't wait up" Dean said hanging up without waiting for a reply.

Sam held the phone until it started making an irritated buzz. Sam fell boneless onto the couch. He couldn't let this date happen. He had to disrupt it somehow. He needed a ride since he never made it to get his car. Quickly he called Brentley.

I know I said this chapter would have Cas, I lied. But the next chapter will be from Dean's POV, so its guaranteed to include him. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright a new chapter tell me what you think.

Dean Winchester considered himself a decent catch. He had a nice job, great apartment, killer good looks, and he was a god in bed. (Really! He's been told as much many times)

He'd never had trouble getting a date, never had trouble keeping the other party entertained...until now. Never had Dean had a date so filled with awkward silences.

The handsome doc wasn't really big on making small talk Dean had already observed. The night started off fine. Dean arrived exactly at the appointed time, he even brought flowers. The sight of those impossibly blue eyes widening and those plush pink lips curling into a barely there smile, made the Lifetime Movie sensation that Dean was feeling a little more bearable.

Dean ushered the doc to the awaiting Town car. The driver wanted to open the door for them, but Dean threatened to fire him if he moved from his spot behind the wheel. Dean already felt kind of dirty for using the damn car service in the first place. Like he told Sam, only fat cat douche bags needed someone else to drive them around. He sure as hell didn't need someone to open the damn door for him.

That's where the trouble began. Once they were settled into the supple leather in the backseat, Dean began to try to engage Castiel in conversation. He started with the usual 'How old are you? Where did you go to school?...ect. The only problem with that was that his handsome date answered each question concisely without elaboration. It became more of an interrogation than a conversation. If this kept up this would end up being a very long first and likely last date.

Dean was vastly relieved to come to the restaurant. He immediately liked the place. The tables were placed far apart and were separated by pottery or greenery of some sort. It gave each one an air of privacy; the dim lighting didn't hurt either. They were shown to their table as soon as they arrived. Out of habit, Dean placed his hand at the small of Castiel's back to help guide him to their seats. The blue eyed doctor didn't object to the touch, in fact he leaned into it with a coy look over his shoulder. That look alone set Dean's imagination on fire. Imagining how dark those eyes would get when beset with passion, pupils blown wide with lust sent a fine tremor through Dean's body.

Little Dean gave a twitch of interest. Those amazing blue eyes just did things to him. Dean ever the gentleman helped Castiel into his seat. The tiny hostess gave them menus and left them alone. Silence once again descended upon the couple. Dean was not use to such a thing. Castiel merely stared at him, his piercing eyes dissecting Dean with a glance, not seeming to mind the lack of conversation.

Dean was almost pathetically grateful when their waitress came. She asked them their drink order in slightly accented English. Castiel surprised him by answering in perfect Thai. The waitress gave a pleased little laugh and the two of them bantered back and forth for a while. Eventually the raven haired young woman remembered her duty, and took their drink order.

"So what was that all about?" asked Dean.

Castiel looked up from his menu in askance.

"What were you two talking about?" Dean elaborated.

"Nothing much really, she just wanted to know where I learned the language. I informed her of my missionary work in Thailand as a teenager" answered Castiel.

Dean was a little put out. Here he was having to drag small talk out of the guy, and he just volunteers an interesting anecdote about himself to their waitress? Unbelievable. Dean took a deep breath; at least this was something they could talk about.

"So Cas, you speak Thai, was it very difficult to learn?" he asked.

"Not as difficult as Mandarin, but not as simple as French or Spanish" he answered with a fond smile.

Dean was surprised. He knew the guy had to be smart, he was a freaking professor after all, but this was something else all together.

"Dude how many languages can you speak?" he asked increduluously.

Castiel just gave him another small smile and answered "Several".

After their drinks arrived and they ordered, conversation seemed to flow smoother. Castiel seemed to be really interested in Dean's relationship with Sam. When Dean asked why, he was informed that coming from a family where he was one of thirteen children, he couldn't imagine having only one brother.

Their food arrived as Castiel was telling an amusing story about his brother Gabriel. For the life of him, Dean couldn't recall what was said after Castiel began to eat. Watching those lush pink lips wrap around his fork and the small moans of appreciation he released, distracted Dean from the story.

When Castiel asked him if the food was not to his liking, Dean realized that he'd been neglecting his dinner in favor of staring at the handsome doctor. Dean hurriedly assured him it was fine and made a conscious effort to eat and concentrate on the conversation.

* * *

><p>Sam and Brent made it to the restaurant about thirty minuets after Dean. Being as tall as he was, Sam was sure that Dean would notice him as soon as he entered. But when Sam finally located his brother, he found him so engrossed with his date that an entire herd of pink elephants could tap dance by and Dean wouldn't notice. Luckily for Sam they managed to get a table close to the other two men. Brent looked on unhappily as Sam covertly observed his brother.<p>

"I can't believe you dragged me out to spy on your brother" he griped.

Sam rolled his hazel eyes at his supposed best friend.

"You of all people know how I feel about Dr. Nov-...I mean Castiel!" hissed Sam.

"And that's another thing. Your brother got him to spill his name just by asking? He's bitten peoples heads off for even hinting about his real name. I think he really likes Dean Dude" said Brent.

Sam shot him a venomous look. He was not going to let Dean get away with ruining his potential relationship with Dr. Novak. Couldn't Brent see how perfect they were for each other? They were both into academics, they both had similar taste in literature, Sam was sure they would be compatible in every other aspect of their lives. If Brent couldn't see that then he was blind.

"Look you're here because you're suppose to be my best friend. Now as my friend you're here for moral support and to help me ensure this date is a total disaster that will never be repeated" explained Sam.

Brent gave a sigh of exasperation and turned his attention to Sam's brother and the professor. They looked as though they were having a really good time.

Dean was staring into the doc's eyes as the professor spoke. From the hand gestures, it was an obviously amusing story. Brent watched as Dean chuckled in amusement at the conclusion of the tale. Brent really liked Sam's brother. Dean was really cool and laid back. He liked classic cars, classic music, and he liked hot girls. If Sam wouldn't have told him that Dean was bi, he never would have pegged him as the type. He was even a Chiefs fan for crying out loud.

As they watched, they saw Dean take Castiel's hand in his own. The blue eyed doc didn't pull away; he instead laced his fingers with Dean's and gave him an almost shy looking smile.

Brent could hear Sam grinding his teeth in agitation. "I can't believe Dean...putting the moves on him already" Sam hissed.

Brent said nothing. The waitress came to the table to take their order. Sam looked positively green at the mention of food, but Brent was hungry so he ordered coconut soup and a spicy beef salad. Sam just asked for warm tea.

"I have to end this date..."said Sam.

Again they both were watching the other couple. Brent had to admit Dean was a smooth operator. Dean was still holding the docs hand, only now Dean was using the thumb of his other hand to wipe at the other man's lower lip. Brent supposed he used the pretense of helping to remove something from the doctor's face just to touch him.

Brent tucked into his food with gusto. It was delicious and at these prices he was damn well going to enjoy it. Sam watched him unhappily. The stare unnerved him so much he dropped a piece of beef on his shirt. "Oh damn" he sighed.

Sam smiled deviously. Brent was almost afraid to ask what he was thinking. Sam motioned their waitress over and whispered in her ear. The whispered conversation went on for a while before an agreement was reached. Brent watched as Sam slipped her a fifty.

"What did you do?" asked Brent.

Sam just smiled evilly.

Brent watched as their waitress went to the bar and got a bottle of wine...red if he wasn't mistaken. Carefully she opened it and made her way toward Dean and Castiel's table. About a foot away from them, she seemingly trips. With a startled cry she makes a valiant effort to hold onto the bottle, which she does, but not without spilling some on Dean's shirt. The two men are startled apart, and they both stare as the red stain blossoms across Dean's shirt.

Sam gave a triumphant laugh.

"Consider this date officially over" he smirked, turning to face his friend.

Brent, who had continued to watch the tableau unfold, hated to be the one to burst Sam's bubble. As he watched, another waitress rushed forward and seemed to be apologizing profusely to the other two gentlemen. Dean was giving one of his trademark grins and waving off the apologies. The waitress motioned for Dean to remove his shirt. Brent caught the words cashmere and permanent stain. With a good natured shrug, Dean removed the shirt.

* * *

><p>To say Dean was surprised to have wine spilled on him was an understatement. His date with Cas had improved dramatically, the professor had a really dry sense of humor and he was really blunt, but Dean found himself hanging on every word. It may have just been that whiskey smooth gravelly voice that the other man possessed, but whatever.<p>

So the wine all over his shirt came as a surprise. Their waitress, whom Cas told him was a grad student named Meetra, came over to see what the fracas was all about. She summarily berated the other waitress, and offered her apologies. Dean of course dismissed the accident as just that. Meetra then told Dean to immediately remove his shirt. She told him that she recognized the fabric as cashmere and if it wasn't immediately soaked it would be stained permanently.

Dean had several such shirts, but Meetra was insistent. She lapsed into Thai and exchanged several words with Cas. Dean watched as a light blush stained the docs ivory skin.

"Perhaps you should do as she suggests Dean" said Castiel.

With a shrug Dean grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head. He felt the black wife beater he wore underneath start to rise with it, revealing his washboard abs and the fine dusting of dark blonde hair that marked his happy trail. When he finally pulled free of the shirt, he found not only Cas and Meetra's eyes trained on him, but several of the other restaurant patrons' as well. Dean gave another devil-may-care grin and handed over the shirt. Meetra had to nudge the other waitress before she would take her eyes away from Dean. Meetra offered them a complimentary dessert and told them that Dean's shirt would be fixed by the time they were done. With a not so subtle wink at Cas she left the table.

Dean noticed that Cas had not removed his gaze from Dean's body. Dean looked down and noticed that his tattoo was partially showing. He hoped Cas didn't have a thing against tattoos.

"I got it the summer before I came to Belford" he answered the unasked question.

Castiel gave a wry grin before he replied.

"I myself have several. Maybe when we get to know each other better, I'll show them to you."

Again Dean's imagination took off. Just the thought of where that hidden body art could be sent a jolt of raw desire shooting down his spine. It became Dean's personal mission to discover the location every single one.

"Is that right...so when you say several, how many we talking about? he asked grinning.

Cas gave another mysterious smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he retorted, taking a sip from his wineglass.

That was it, Dean was officially hooked. There would definitely be a second date...and a third and a fourth...

Dean was determined to plumb the depths of the gorgeous enigma in front of him. He wanted to know everything down to the tiniest detail, and if it took the rest of his life, so be it.

* * *

><p>Brent watched as Sam became more and more furious. They both had observed the professors reaction to Dean's display of skin. There had been some definite interest in his blue eyes. And now the two men looked closer than ever. The college students watched as Dean fed the professor some of the dessert that was delivered to their table.<p>

"Only Dean would something as crass as stripping in the middle of a crowded restaurant. And would you look at him? He's spoon feeding the guy like he's a freaking baby, like he isn't a college professor with two freaking PhD's!" fumed Sam.

Brent thought that Dr. Novak looked pretty content to be babied, if the smile on his face was anything to go by. He wisely kept his thoughts to himself. Sam, he saw was impotent with rage. The longer they watched the redder he became.

Eventually Dean and Castiel finished dessert, settled their tab, and where preparing to go. Brent saw their waitress hand Dean his shirt, but before Dean could put it on, Dr. Novak snatched it away. Dean merely raised an eyebrow and said nothing. As Sam and Brent watched Dean's arm went about the professor's shoulder while the shorter man's went around Dean's waist. And that how they exited the restaurant.

"This can't be happening" groaned Sam.

Brent didn't say a word, but to him Dean wore the look of a man well and truly smitten.

* * *

><p>That's it. Don't forget to review, they really keep me inspired to write. I'd really like to know what people think of my story so far.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I know this is super late. I'm so sorry, but real life has been kicking my behind. I can't promise that updates will come any faster than they are. I will however make every effort to not have so much time between updates. So without further ado the next chapter of "He Who Waits".

* * *

><p>Sam had Brent follow the sleek black Town car to Castiel's residence. He and Brent watched the elder Winchester escort the professor to his door. Sam could only look on anxiously as his brother bid the dark haired man goodnight. The closeness of the pair worried him; they were holding hands as they made their way to the door.<p>

"I swear if Dean goes inside I'll _kill_ him!" muttered Sam.

Dean could not be allowed to sleep with Dr. Novak. In his many years as Dean's brother, he had seen many a seemingly rational person turn into a blithering idiot after falling victim to Dean's bedroom prowess. Sam didn't know what Dean did to them, but it's like they become addicted. And when Dean is ready to end the relationship (cause let's face it Dean is not the long term relationship type), the other party usually falls apart. Sam recalls Dean's ex-girlfriend Lisa with a shudder. Saying she hadn't taken their breakup well was like saying hell was a little warm. She even stalked Dean for a while. Thank God she didn't have their new address and phone number.

As Sam watched, Dean pulled the shorter man in for a kiss. Dr. Novak seemed to stiffen for a moment and Sam inwardly rejoiced. His elation, was short lived however, as Dr. Novak seemed to melt into Dean's embrace. Dean's busy hands settled on the doctors narrow hips, while his partner's hands made their way into Dean's dark blonde locks. Sam let out an indignant yelp as Dean pressed the professor against his front door. This was not like any first kiss he had ever seen or experienced. The object of Sam's secret crush seemed to be gripping Dean in earnest, his hold not loosening in the slightest.

One of Dean's hands left its resting place at the doctor's hip, and was now cupping his face, angling the other man's head for a deeper kiss. Sam felt bile rise in the back of his throat.

"Whoa dude, I've seen porn that starts like this," exclaimed Brent.

Sam shot his friend a scathing look, before once again turning his attention toward the kissing couple. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart. They appeared to exchange a few whispered words, as they both fought to catch their breath. Whatever was said caused the professor to give a brilliant smile. Dean gave his date another small peck on the lips and waited for him to get safely inside his home, before making his way back to the waiting car.

Sam urged Brent to race back to the penthouse. He had to be home when Dean arrived. With Brent driving at insane speeds, he made it with time to spare. Hastily he threw himself onto the couch, trying to give the impression of having vegged out there all night. He needn't have bothered, because Dean barely acknowledged his existence once he made it home. Sam could only sigh in frustration. He had to find a way to open Dr. Novak's eyes. Sam made his way to his room, his mind racing with ideas.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke to his brother's screams filling the penthouse. He'd apparently discovered the damage done to his baby. Sam let a satisfied smirk cover his face. At least Dean was feeling some of Sam's pain. Sam pulled the covers closer around him, and allowed his brother's anguished cries lull him to sleep. The next time he awoke, Dean was standing at the foot of his bed.<p>

Sam jumped guiltily, as he exclaimed, "What the hell Dean?"

"Easy there Samantha, I just had a quick question "answered Dean.

Sam sat up slowly, eyeing his brother warily. Dean didn't look like he wanted to rip his head off, so he couldn't have any idea that it was Sam that violated his baby. His brother looked vaguely constipated and that could only mean one thing. This was going to be a conversation about feelings. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and refused to meet Sam's eyes.

"So you know I really suck at relationships right? But you Sammy…you're like a serial monogamist. You're good with all of that touchy feely crap. Your relationships are long lasting and don't end in tears and stalking. So, I was wondering if I should call Cas today or wait, so I don't come off as needy and desperate" asked Dean, a light dusting of pink upon his cheeks giving away his embarrassment.

'_Was Dean seriously asking him for advice? _'thought Sam. This was too good to be true; he could sink this relationship with some awesome brotherly advice.

"Wow Dean, I'm glad to see you actually trying to have a mature adult relationship" Sam smirked, trying to hide his excitement. He ignored Dean's huff of annoyance, and continued talking.

"I would definitely wait at least a week before calling Dr. Novak. With a guy like him, you don't want him to feel pressured. The last thing he would want is for you to be calling and interrupting his busy schedule. I mean the guy is a college professor Dean; he's got students to see and papers to grade. Hell I bet he doesn't even have time for lunch. You should probably wait until the weekend, just to be safe" advised Sam, biting his inner jaw to keep his smirk under wraps.

"A week…huh? Well okay if you say so Sam. Anyway, I going out…you would not believe what some snot nosed little bastards did to my baby!" he griped, turning to leave.

Sam waited until he was sure Dean was gone before springing from the bed with a whoop of joy. That was so easy. His brother was so trusting; it's like taking candy from a baby. Now to plan his outfit for his interview as Dr. Novak's T.A. He wanted to make a good impression as he commiserated with the good doctor on what a charming jackass his brother was.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning dawned bright, but cold. When Sam came downstairs Dean had already left to go to the office, but breakfast was on the table. Sam didn't have any classes until the afternoon, so he took his time getting dressed. Sam was grateful to have his own car back. Sure it was a Prius, and Dean ragged on him, but it got great gas mileage. When he arrived on campus, he immediately made his way to Theology Department. He wound up being several minutes early for his meeting.<p>

Carefully he smoothed his powder blue oxford shirt, and made sure his khakis weren't wrinkled. He'd taken extra time to make sure his brown hair was silky smooth and had a slight bounce to it. Dean could tease him all he wanted, but he knew plenty of people were envious of his shinny brown locks.

When Dr. Novak arrived at his office, Sam was once again blown away by his stunning good looks. Today he wore a tailored midnight black 3 piece suit with a blue striped tie that perfectly matched his eyes.

"Good Afternoon Samuel" he greeted Sam, the gravely quality of it sending shivers down Sam's spine.

Sam was once again unable to meet the professor's eyes. He settled for staring at a spot over his shoulder. He was soon ushered passed the secretary's desk. It was empty, but the name plate read Rebecca Rosen.

Dr. Novak's office was exactly how Sam had pictured it. Everything was done in shades of grey. From the walls to the leather furniture, everything screamed expensive taste and refinement. The desk was clutter free, and boasted not a single picture. The walls however were covered in several different degrees and pictures.

"So Mr. Winchester, why do you want the T.A. position?" asked Dr. Novak.

As Sam went over his well-rehearsed answer, he allowed himself a moment of triumph. Things were finally looking up. It had been four days since Dean's date, and he hadn't called the professor once, his interview seemed to be going great, yes life was good.

The interview lasted almost an hour. Sam made sure to put his best foot forward. At the end, Dr. Novak gave him a small grin and informed him that the position was his if he wanted it. Sam knew that his smile was blinding, but he couldn't help it. This was it, his plans were coming to fruition. As Dr. Novak began shuffling through some papers on his desk, the professor asked about Dean.

Sam wasn't fooled for one moment by the doctor's forced casualness. He could tell that the dark haired man really cared about his answer. Sam knew this was coming and had prepared the perfect answer. He let his face fall into what he hoped was a sympathetic expression, and opened his mouth to basically destroy any faith Dr. Novak had in Dean. But before he could say anything, the intercom on the desk buzzed.

"_Dr. Novak, your 2:30 is here"_ came a feminine voice over the speaker.

The professor's brow furrowed in confusion. He seemed to consult his calendar, before sending Sam an apologetic look and speaking into the intercom.

"Rebecca, I don't seem to recall scheduling anything for 2:30" he said.

"_I know sir. I scheduled this appointment for you myself…it seemed important"_ replied the secretary.

Dr. Novak gave a sigh, "Very well send them in."

Sam knew a dismissal when he heard one, so he rose and leaned to shake the professor's hand. At the touch of that baby smooth skin, Sam's mind was gone. Nothing mattered except the doctor's touch. He guesses that's why he didn't notice his brother enter the room. The professor's soft cry of _'Dean'_ and him pulling his hand out of Sam's, effectively snatched Sam out of his euphoria.

Sam whirled around in confusion. There stood Dean wearing a charcoal grey suit, holding what looked to be takeout bags.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" asked Castiel, his face alight with pleasure.

"Well, I know how busy you are, and it was brought to my attention that you barely have time for lunch, so I decided to bring lunch to you. I remember you said you liked the food from Taziki's, that Greek place downtown. So one Greek salad with grilled chicken breast and a sweet tea complements of me" said Dean as he made his way over to the desk.

The smile the doctor gave him, made Sam want to hurl.

"Oh Dean, thank you so much. I really wasn't looking forward to eating out of the canteen. The food there is ghastly and too greasy. Do you have time to join me?" said Dr. Novak, eagerly taking the bags.

"Yeah, I took the rest of the day off. Sometimes it pays to be VP" smirked Dean.

Sam was still frozen in shock. What part of not until next weekend did Dean not understand?

"Hey Sammy thanks for cluing me in on how busy Cas was. I called his secretary and asked her to set up a lunch date for us. She was only too happy, she worries about how hard he's working" said Dean.

Sam still couldn't move. Dean's next words however lit a fire under him.

"Hey Sam, aren't you going to be late for Dr. McDougal's class?" asked Dean.

Sam's eyed widened in fear. Alistair McDougal, professor of Mathematics, was one of the most feared professor's in the entire school. His classes were akin to torture, he's been known to reduce students to whimpering piles of flesh, he'd made more than a few cry. His classes had a sixty percent failure rate. To make matters worse for Sam, Dean was one of his star pupils. Dean was even his T.A. during grad school. The way Dean could make an entire class break into a cold sweat just by walking into a room was pure artistry, according to sadistic professor. Dr. McDougal never failed to compare the two of them. Sam always fell short when compared to the wonder that is Dean Winchester.

Sam hurriedly gathered his things and rushed from the office, but not before noticing that Dean had pulled the doctor close and was whispering in his ear. Whatever was being said had a slight blush adorning the shorter man's face. The day that began with such promise, now promised nothing but pain for Sam as he was greeted by the smiling face on one Dr. Alistair McDougal.

"_So nice of you to grace us with your presence" _came the nasally sneering voice Sam had come to dread.

* * *

><p>And that's it. I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up, but thanks to all of you that are still reading. Remember reviews are love….and I need lots of love.<p>

P.S. Does anyone feel sorry for Sam? I'm not sure if I'll give him a happy ending or not…


	6. Chapter 6

**So, my heart is hurt. Episode 7x17 has officially broken me. I wasn't going to post for a while, but my fangirl heart couldn't take it. I needed some fluff, and couldn't really find what I was looking for, so I decided to write my own. This chapter doesn't really advance the story and is very much filler, but it's what I needed.**

* * *

><p>Dean watched as Castiel enjoyed the lunch that he'd surprised him with. Plump pink lips teased him with every bite the professor took. Watching Cas eat was a surprisingly erotic experience. Dean felt an involuntary shiver race down his spine when a lithe pink tongue came out to capture a stray dollop of dressing.<p>

"I really must thank you again Dean. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important at work" said Castiel.

Dean had to swallow twice before he could find his voice.

"It really wasn't a problem Cas. I just finished working on a big project, so my team and I had some downtime" he finally answered.

Cas finished with a sigh. "I would love to spend the rest of the day with you, but I do have another class in twenty minutes" he said, voice full of regret.

'_Twenty minutes…I could work with that'_, thought Dean.

With a cavalier smirk, Dean got up from his seat, and made his way over to Cas. Wide blue eyes followed his every move. Using his considerable strength, Dean pulled the smaller man up out of his seat and into his arms.

"So doc, that means we have fifteen minutes to kill…however will we fill the time?" whispered Dean, bending so that his words sent heated puffs of air caressing over Castiel's skin.

Stormy blue eyes met emerald green, as Cas gave an answering smile. "I don't know Mr. Winchester, I suppose I could grade the stack of essays waiting for me on my desk" Cas said. Dean gave a startled laugh, before cupping the other man's slightly stubbled jaw and maneuvering him for a gentle kiss. Dean kept it light, only allowing their lips the lightest of contact. He was pleasantly surprised when the professor gave a low growl and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

Dean allowed his tongue to sweep inside the other man's mouth, tasting the remnants of his lunch, but also something so much sweeter and undefinable; something undeniably Cas. Castiel's hands found purchase on Dean's hips. The kiss became more heated as tongues stroked and hands wandered. They continued in that vein until they breathlessly broke apart, both in need of air. Dean trailed kisses down the professor's neck, careful not to mark the pale skin. Castiel gave a breathless laugh. Dean left off his gentle exploration. "What's so funny?" he asked, once again getting lost in sea blue eyes.

Castiel gave Dean a slight peck on the lips, before answering. "I was just thinking how wildly out of character this is for me. It took my previous partner three dates before I would even let him kiss me. We've been on one date and we're making out in my office like a pair of horny teenagers"Castiel observed, casting his gaze downward; a slight blush blooming across his face.

Dean's grin became positively lecherous, "What can I say; I'm just that damn good."

"Indeed you are" agreed Castiel, once again pulling Dean in for a scorching kiss. Dean has had his share of kisses, but kissing Cas was on a whole other level. While the other man was certainly enthusiastic, his kisses lacked the practiced feel of someone who'd done a whole lot kissing.

"_Dr. Novak, your Theology 308 class starts in ten minutes"_ came Rebecca's voice over the intercom.

Again they broke apart. Castiel leaned away to press the button on his desk to reply. Dean, being Dean continued to nibble on the doctor's neck. And if Castiel's voice was huskier than normal Rebecca was too professional to mention it…out loud at least.

"Well I guess that's my cue to go" Dean said when Cas finished speaking to his secretary. He really didn't have anything else to do today. He'd taken the day off on a whim.

"If you don't have any plans later, I'm free after this class we can catch a movie and get dinner. You can even sit in on my lecture if you want…that is if you feel like sitting though a class on _Religious Dimensions of Peace_" Cas offered. His face was so hopeful, that Dean really didn't want to burst his bubble, but there was no way in hell that he was sitting through that class. Not even staring at Castiel's very nice ass could get him through the boredom.

"I'm definitely up for the dinner and the movie, but I'm sorry Cas…but…uh…" Dean stammered.

Understanding lit Castiel's eyes. "It's okay Dean, the subject matter isn't to everyone's taste. Why don't you meet me back here in about two hours" he said.

Relief washed through Dean, he really didn't want to offend his new love interest. He was glad that Cas was so understanding. With one last lingering kiss, Dean left Cas to prepare for his next class. Dean passed Rebecca on the way out. She'd obviously enjoyed the lunch Dean had brought her, and she proudly displayed the orchids he'd also given her.

"Thanks for your help Ms. Rosen" he said.

"Please call me Becky, and it was my pleasure" the small woman replied.

* * *

><p>Dean left the Theology department with no real destination in mind. He somehow found himself outside of Dr. McDougal's lecture hall. He was sure Sam's class was still in session. He didn't like to admit it, but he missed the days of torturing the underclassmen. The sense of power it gave him was addicting. If it weren't for Sam, Dean would have changed his major to mathematics and become a professor like Dr. McDougal.<p>

Feeling devilish, Dean slipped into the class. Dr. McDougal was at the whiteboard writing out a series of complex equations. Looking around the room, Dean took note of the large number of blank faces. When the ginger haired professor asked for a volunteer to come to the board to complete the equation, no one moved. Dean couldn't believe that not a single hand was raised. Good God, it was a basic problem that required the algebraic computation of limits of functions as X approaches plus or minus infinity! What were these kids all stupid? Dean turned to look at Sam, and was disappointed to see that he too wore the idiots stare.

"Oh give me a break! Do you mean to say that none of you morons can answer this?" Dean demanded out loud before he could stop himself.

All eyes swung in his direction. Dr. McDougal face sported a large grin. "Dean Winchester. What brings you to my little corner of hell?" sneered the mathematical genius.

Dean returned the smile with one of his own. "I was just visiting a friend, and thought that I would stop by. What' going on here? Are you really going to tell me that no one in here can solve this equation?" Dean once again asked.

Dr. McDougal gave one of his famous smirks. "I'm afraid that it's true Dean. None of my students seem to be able to grasp the basics."

Dean gave a derisive snort. "May I?" he asked gesturing to the whiteboard. Alistair gave a small bow and handed Dean the marker. Dean made short work of the equation. When he finished his gaze once again swept the room. Some of the students looked amazed, some dazed, some even looked angry at how easy Dean made it look. Well he couldn't have that now could he?

"You know doc, since no one could do this I think a pop quiz may be in order" remarked Dean, easily slipping back into his role as assistant tortur…um teacher. More of the students shot him venomous glares.

"Hmmm…yes you may be right Dean. Of course a quiz will do no good without a proper review. What do think, should they review the last two chapters?" asked the professor.

"Ha, the last two? I was thinking more along the lines of the last four" Dean said, finally earning the wrath of every student in the lecture hall. Oh it felt good to be back.

"If you truly think it's necessary Dean, I of course defer to your judgment" snarked Alistair.

"Would you like to administer the quiz Dean?" asked Alistair.

"Well…I don't have anything prepared, but I think I could manage something" drawled Dean.

What took place over the next hour in the lecture hall was something that would be talked about in hushed tones for many years to come. Several students actually burst into tears; one even ran screaming from the room.

Sam dragged himself from the lecture hall. Throughout the entire class he could only watch in horror as his brother was transformed into someone Sam didn't recognize. The things he did were inhuman. When he finally turned in his pop quiz, if his eyes were a little teary, at least Dean didn't tease him about it.

"Hey Sammy, that was a great class wasn't it?" Dean smiled as he threw an arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam gave him a classic bitchface. Dean merely laughed. Sam watched as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Here get yourself some dinner bitch, I won't be home until late" said Dean.

Sam took the money with an automatic reply of "Jerk, where are you going?"

"Out with Cas, don't wait up" said Dean giving his brother a positively filthy leer. Just when Sam thought his day couldn't get any worse. Furiously he made his way to his car. As if the universe was giving Sam a huge f-you, Sam happened to see Dean and Dr. Novak walking hand in hand toward the Impala. They were smiling at each other, looking for all the world like no one else existed.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" screamed Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. I needed that fluff. As I said I'm heart sore and broken. I really want to finish this, but SPN is hurting me all the way to my Destiel soul. FYI, I really don't like Sam right now. I know it's not his fault, but I see him as the reason Dean will never be able to fully commit to anyone let alone Cas. Sam will always come first. The freaky co-dependence thing must end. Please forgive any mistakes, I wrote this in an hour. Remeber Reviews are Love!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go another chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. When I started writing, I had a clear idea of where I wanted this story to go; now I'm totally lost as to where this is going. I've been suffering an extreme case of writers block, but I forced myself to get something out. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as difficult.

* * *

><p>Sam began working in Dr. Novak's office the following week. He found out, much to his disappointment, that he would not be working closely with the professor. On his first day, he was shown to the T.A.'s office, which he would share with two other students. One was a small blonde girl named Chastity James; the other a guy named Andrew <em>"Call me Andy"<em> Gallagher. They were T.A.'s for Dr. Meghan Fitzpatrick, professor of Arcane Rites and Dr. Balthazar Harding, professor of International Studies.

Sam knew of both of them. Dr. Fitzpatrick was a rather pretty brunette whose classes where known to be all about demons and hell. Dr. Harding was tall, blonde and known for his biting sarcasm as well as his British accent.

The three of them sat in the small office, each grading papers. Chastity broke the silence.

"So Sam, what made you want to be the T.A. for the Angel?" she asked idly marking test papers.

Sam looked up from his work, startled by the nickname. "The Angel?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's what all the other professors call him" chimed in Andy. The other boy hadn't really said much, and Sam had almost forgotten he was there.

"Why do they call him Angel?" Sam asked, secretly agreeing that the moniker fit the blue eyed doc perfectly.

"Well I know that Dr. Fitzpatrick calls him that because she has a crush on the guy. She's been chasing after him since she got here" stated Chastity.

Sam was instantly jealous. Some skank was after his Dr. Novak?

"I know he and Dr. Harding used to date, so I think it's a term of endearment for him. Of course Dr. Novak can't stand it. I don't think that the relationship ended on good terms" added Andy.

Sam was appalled; he was surrounded by people that were after his man. It was bad enough that he had to find a way to get his brother to break up with the sexy doctor, now he has to fend off others too!

_Didn't they realize he was taken?_

"Taken, by who?" demanded Chastity. Sam had inadvertently spoken his thoughts out loud. "Uh…he…uh…he's…my brother. He's dating my brother" stammered Sam.

Chastity got a peculiar gleam in her eye. "So he gave you the T.A. position as a favor to his boyfriend?" she asked.

Sam was instantly offended. He was no one's charity case. "I'll have you know that I am more than qualified to be his T.A., and furthermore, I had already asked about the position before he'd even met Dean!" stated Sam indignation ringing in every word.

"Uh huh…so, does your brother look like you?" asked Chastity.

"No, why?" asked Sam, puzzled by her question. Chastity smiled again.

"I was just wondering what kind of guy captured the Angel's attention. I mean to get a guy like Dr. Novak, he has to be hot right?" she smirked.

An idea began to form in Sam's mind. If he could get Dean interested in Chastity, then that would leave Castiel heartbroken and alone, with no one but Sam there to pick up the pieces .Besides, Dean was always a sucker for a sexy coed. Sam smiled wide and pulled out his i-phone. Quickly he pulled up a picture of Dean. Sam made sure it was one of them at the beach. Turning the phone around, he displayed it for Chastity.

Sam watched as her jaw dropped and a blush stained her cheeks. In the picture, Dean was shirtless, showing off well defined abs and lots of freckled sun-kissed skin.

"Damn… the good ones are always taken or gay" she sighed.

"Actually, Dean's bi, and their not really exclusive. They just met two weeks ago" said Sam.

"You know if you got his brother to break up with Dr. Novak, then maybe Dr. Fitzpatrick will write you that letter of recommendation you've been wanting" piped up Andy. Again, Sam had forgotten the guy was even in the room.

Chastity turned shrewd eyes on Sam. "Why would you want your brother to break up with Dr. Novak?" she asked.

Sam scrambled for an answer. "Uh…for that very reason. He's my professor. I don't want everyone to think that I get good grades just because my brother is screwing the teacher" he stammered.

"That makes sense, I mean even you thought he got this job because of his brother" added Andy.

Chastity looked to be thinking it over. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet him. You said his name is Dean right? Well Sam, invite me over to study today so that I can get to know Dean a little better" she finally answered with a strange glint in her eye.

* * *

><p>Sam made sure that Chastity was at the penthouse before Dean came home. She was thoroughly impressed by the size and location. Sam saw the wheels in her head begin to turn when he oh so casually mentioned Dean' salary. He could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes. <em>' Hook, Line, and Sinker '<em>he thought to himself.

"I need to use your bathroom right now!" she squealed.

Hurriedly she grabbed her bag and closed herself inside the guest bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged a totally different girl. Gone was the BU sweatshirt and form fitting jeans, instead she wore a short jean skirt and tiny pink tank top. Her hair was no longer pulled back in a casual twist, but now fell loose about her shoulders. She went from being a pretty coed, to being one step away from _'Girls Gone Wild'._

"So a couple of things to remember; Dean loves cars, especially his Impala. Dean also loves burgers and pie of all kinds. His favorite TV show id Dr. Sexy, M.D. even if he won't admit it" informed Sam.

Chastity absorbed all of his advice with rapt attention. By the time Dean made it home, she was more than prepared for him. Chastity had commandeered the kitchen and prepared several huge mouth-watering double bacon cheeseburgers, along with homemade fries. She also had _'Back in Black '_playing on the state of the art sound system.

Sam was more than impressed. Dean wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

><p>Dean came home to good music, and an even better smell wafting through the penthouse. He followed his nose to his kitchen, where he found a drop dead gorgeous female dancing around as she dished up magnificent burgers.<p>

She gave a startled yelp when she finally noticed him in the doorway.

"_OH MY GOD!"_ she cried, dropping spatula she had been using.

Dean gave her a small smirk. Her face flushed prettily.

"I'm sorry, but you scared me" she said, her hand to her chest as thought to still her racing heart.

"Didn't mean to scare you, but who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen" he asked.

Chastity bent to retrieve the spatula, making sure to give Dean a clear view of her gently curved bottom and long tan legs. She threw a coy glance over her shoulder and noticed that Dean was still looking at her. Turning she made her way over to him, subtly invading his personal bubble.

"I'm Chastity, a friend of Sam's. He invited me over to study; he's so nice that I decided to whip up something to eat. You must be big brother Dean. Sam has told me all about you. You must be starved, here have a burger" she said, quickly turning to serve Dean a plate.

Dean soon found himself seated at the kitchen island with a loaded plate, deep in conversation with Chastity about cars of all things.

* * *

><p>Sam secretly cheered when he carefully observed them from the doorway. Things were going his way. Dean seemed to be engrossed with Chastity. As he turned to leave them alone, he heard Dean's phone ring. Sam stopped to listen.<p>

"_Hello…Yeah…of course…alright….see you in a few." _

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Sam raced to the door, not wanting Dean to tear himself away from Chastity. He was treated to the sight of Dr. Novak, for once dressed casually. He wore a pair of jeans with a crème cashmere sweater peaking from underneath a black leather coat.

"Hello Samuel" he greeted Sam.

"Oh…h-hey Dr. Novak" stammered Sam, once again paralyzed by those amazing cerulean eyes.

Dr. Novak casually looked around, obviously looking for Dean. This was perfect, he would see Dean flirting with Chastity and their relationship would be finished. Sam ushered the doctor to the kitchen careful to stop short of entering and remaining silent. Castiel too stopped short and silently observed the scene in front of him.

Chastity was leaning ever closer to Dean, running her hands along his arm. Dean pulled away from her. "What's the matter Dean?" she practically cooed.

"Uh…um…I don't know if Sam told you or not, but I'm gay and seeing someone" stuttered Dean, backing away_. 'What was up with this chick?'_ Sam thought wildly. Didn't she know she was coming on way too strong? She was damn near assaulting him.

"What's that got to do with us baby?" she said throwing her arms around him.

"Whoa hold up there Grabby McGrabberson, hands off the merchandise" snapped Dean pushing her away.

"Indeed, I really suggest that you unhand my companion immediately" said Dr. Novak finally entering the kitchen.

Chastity jumped and turned wild eyes toward the doorway. "Uh…D-Dr. Novak…t-t-this isn't what it looks like" she squeaked.

Dr. Novak merely raised a skeptical eyebrow. "It's not? Because to me it looks like a little girl with daddy issues is trying to whore herself out in the vain hope that someone will love her. What's the matter Child, did daddy leave you? Did you just come home from school one day and he wasn't there?" he asked, his voice filled with venomous ice.

Dean took this opportunity to distance himself from the blonde. "Um…Babe…let's just get out of here and let her and Sam study" he said pulling the dark haired man from the kitchen.

When Sam was alone with the petite blonde, his anger exploded. _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"_ he cried. Chastity had not moved from her spot by the island.

"H-how did he know about m-my dad?" she whispered.

Sam was stopped cold. "You mean…its true…about your dad I mean?" he asked.

Chastity had tears in her eyes as she brushed past the tall man. "I don't have to answer you!" she hissed as grabbed her things and made her way out of the penthouse. Dumbfounded Sam let her go.

* * *

><p>Dean had pulled Castiel into his room. He had never seen the other man so mad before. It wasn't a hot anger; he seemed to be filled with an ice cold rage. His beautiful ocean blue eyes now reminded Dean of the artic, cold and forbidding. He didn't like seeing him this way.<p>

"Hey Cas…you okay?" he asked pulling the smaller man into his arms.

Castiel seemed to come back to himself; his eyes warming as they looked into Dean's. "I'm sorry Dean…I don't know what came over me. It just infuriated me to see that little girl pawing at you like a rabid dog with a bone" he said.

"No worries babe, with you defending me I'm safe from all the handsy little coeds" smirked Dean, kissing Cas silly.

"You know this is the first time I have come to your place Dean" Cas murmured against Dean's lips.

Dean, pulled away and began trailing kisses down the doctor's neck, uttered an affirmative sound.

"So, how about a tour" gasp Cas as Dean found a particularly sensitive spot.

Dean reluctantly pulled away. "Sure babe, what do you want to see first?" he said.

Cas gave him an impish grin and pulled him toward the bed. "I was thinking that you could give me the grand tour of your bedroom. Is that a king sized bed I see?" laughed Cas as they toppled unto the bed.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap….I don't really like this chapter. Something just feels awkward and off about it. It was just such a pain to write. Hopefully the next one will be better. Until next time remember reviews equal love!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I think you all agreed with me that the last chapter was not one of my best. It only got a few reviews. I've been debating scrapping this story and starting over, but I really don't want to do that because I don't know if I'll ever come back to it. Oh well on to the next chapter.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ: DUE TO THIS SITES RESTRICTIONS, THE RATING WILL NOT GO UP, SO NO LEMONS. I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO POST THE UNEDITED VERSION OF THIS STORY.**

* * *

><p>When Sam told Brent what happened with Chastity last week, he hadn't expected the reaction he got. His best friend was damn near doubled over with laughter. His face bright red as he gasp and struggled for air. They sat in the campus quad sipping lattes in between classes.<p>

"So…wait…s-she…_threw_ herself at Dean…a-a-and Dr. Novak told her off?" Brent gasped between uncontrolled bouts of laughter.

Sam shot him a dirty look. He really didn't appreciate his so called best friend's mirth. "It's not funny ass monkey! You didn't see Dr. Novak's face, he was furious. And Dean, the jerk, just smirked and pulled him into the bedroom. Thank God my mom called and had Dean on the phone so long, who knows what could have happened" snapped Sam.

Brent just laughed harder. "Cut the melodrama _Samantha_" he said using one of Dean's favorite insults. That just made Sam scowl harder. "Come on man, you've got to help me! Those two are all over each other; if they sleep together it's all over. They've been together almost a month now. I'm surprised Dean hasn't sealed the deal yet" replied Sam.

"Maybe Dean is waiting. I mean maybe it's different this time and he wants it to mean something" answered Brent, as he finally got himself under control.

Sam gave him a look of total disbelief. "Come on this is Dean we're talking about. The only meaningful relationship he has is with his car. The longest relationship he's had was with Cassie Robinson back in high school, and that lasted only eight months. The most recent was psycho Lisa, and he was only with her for three months. My brother does not do long, meaningful relationships, he's just not wired that way" argued Sam.

"Maybe he just hadn't found the right person, maybe Dr. Novak was who he was waiting for" countered Brent. He really didn't like the way Sam was portraying Dean. Dean was a cool dude; he made Brent and Sam's freshman year damn near perfect. He showed them where everything was, made sure they took the right classes, introduced them to his friends, made sure they were invited to all the hottest parties on and off campus, hell he even vouched for them when they wanted to pledge his fraternity (Alpha Gamma Rho). In short Dean was the big man on campus, and being associated with him made Brent's life pretty sweet.

"Look man Dean's my brother and I love him, but he and Dr. Novak just aren't right for each other. You have to help me before Dean breaks his heart" said Sam.

Brent exhaled. Dean _was_ kind of a man-whore and Dr. Novak _seemed_ like the type of guy that wanted long term commitment…but who's to say those two couldn't make a go of it? But in the end Sam was his best friend, he was obligated by the bro code to help him.

"Fine…what about the Sandover Inc. annual company party. You know how all the ladies like to flirt with Dean, and you know he can never resist flirting back. Maybe if Dr. Novak sees that, he'll think that Dean's not worth the hassle" Brent finally suggested.

Sam's eyes lit up at the idea. "You're right! Do remember last year when he took us? The ladies were all over him!" Sam laughed.

The best part about this plan was that Sam didn't have to do anything, just sit back and let nature take its course. This was something he had to see for himself, he had to get Dean to bring him along.

* * *

><p>The night of the party dawned clear and cool. Sam as always managed to get Dean to invite him along. Dean had insisted that Sam needed a new suit if he was going to be seen with him. So now Sam sat in the back of the Impala clad in a black Gucci suit with a matching black and grey tie. He watched as his brother, who opted the wear a crème three piece Dolce &amp; Gabbana suit with a crème and chocolate tie, went to greet Dr. Novak. The doctor pulled Dean in for a brief kiss. The younger Winchester felt his pulse spike when he got a good look at the dark haired man. He was use to Dr. Novak being impeccably dressed, but tonight he'd outdone himself. He wore a dark grey three piece Valentino with a pearl and silver tie. Sam felt his stomach clench, he had to remind himself that tonight would mark the end of this unholy relationship. Dr. Novak would be his, very soon.<p>

The party was being held at the Grand Marquise Hotel downtown, in the main ballroom to be precise. They left the car with the valet (with the usual threats to life and limb if anything happens to her) and made their way inside. Sam surveyed the crowd; they were all bejeweled and swathed in the latest fashions, sipping Cristal from delicate Waterford crystal champagne flutes, discussing topics that ranged from the war in the Middle East to the latest happenings on Wall Street. This is world he wanted to belong to, this is where he belonged. _How in the hell had his brother, with his Kansas drawl and simple taste become a part of such an elite crowd?_ Dean of all people was mingling with the upper echelon of society.

He turned to observe his brother. Dean moved through the throng with ease. His arm casually around Dr. Novak's waist, he nonchalantly flagged down a waiter securing drinks for them, all the while greeting friends and colleagues with a grin. There was just something about his brother that drew people in. There was just some strange magnetism that made people want to be his friend. Sam didn't know if it was his devil-may-care attitude, his wicked smirk, or just simply his open and friendly manner. Whatever it is, Sam was sure that tonight it was going to be his downfall. Dean was a people pleaser; it was in his very nature. When people flirt with him, he can't help but flirt back.

As Sam sipped the very expensive champagne, he spotted just the person he was waiting for. Pamela Barnes, the drop dead gorgeous Senior Executive in Marketing, was slowly making her way toward the couple. Her hair was pulled up, allowing her long slender neck to be showcased. She wore a black fitted, full length evening gown, with a single shoulder strap. The dress also sported a wicked thigh high slit and when she turned Sam saw it also had a plunging back that stopped just above the swell of her bottom. The woman was sex incarnate .Sam cursed as Pamela was waylaid by another guest.

Meanwhile, he saw Dr. Novak excuse himself from Dean's side. Sam watched him make his way across the room where he stopped beside a gorgeous olive skinned woman. The woman turned and when she saw Dr. Novak, her eyes lit up brighter that the diamonds she wore. She pulled him into an embrace that lingered just a little too long in Sam's book. She must have seemed a little too friendly to Dean also, because while he absent mindedly continued his conversation, his eyes stayed glued to his date.

* * *

><p>'<em>Who the hell is the chick in the red dress with her hands all over my man'<em> thought Dean to himself. Dean watched as Cas was embraced and pulled to the woman's side, her arm going around his waist. Dean saw no signs of Cas being uncomfortable with the woman's touch, in fact the jerk was smiling. When Cas laid a gentle kiss on her temple, Dean saw red. _'What the hell was going on?' _

Dean forced himself to calm down. He shouldn't overreact. Sam sidled close to him. "Who's the lady? She's gorgeous, and it sure looks like she's into Dr. Novak" he said, looking over at the pair. Dean had to grit his teeth before he could reply, he could feel his temper rising.

"I don't know who she is Sammy, but she sure is handsy don't you think?" replied Dean.

They watched as the pair laughed at something someone said.

"Huh, I've never seen him laugh like that before" observed Sam. Dean hadn't either, though he didn't voice that thought aloud. Dean just took another sip of his pansy ass champagne, all the while wishing for a bottle of Jack; his eyes never leaving the laughing couple.

* * *

><p>Sam was elated. He wanted to get Dr. Novak jealous, he'd never thought of going the other way and getting Dean jealous. He too wondered who the mystery woman was, for now Sam was content to let her have the good doctor's company, but soon the dark haired man would belong to Sam and Sam alone.<p>

As they watched the woman pulled Dr. Novak off to the side. Dean's green eyes frantically searched for them. Sam decided to pour salt into the wound.

"I wonder where she took him. I hear the gardens here are some of the most romantic in the world. The moon is full, not a cloud in the sky, perfect night for a moonlit stroll" commented Sam. He saw his brother's eyes narrow. Before he could add anything else he felt a tap on his shoulder, and there stood Pamela in all of her sultry glory.

"Hey there Grumpy" she practically purred. Sam let out a (manly) yelp. "Oh…uh…hey there Ms. Barnes" he stammered. "Haven't I told you, call me Pam" she whispered in his ear. Sam felt himself blushing. Dean turned toward them. "Hey cougar lady you're going to make him swallow his tongue" Dean said pulling her off of Sam and into a short hug; which she used as an opportunity to pinch his butt. Dean smirked and put some distance between them.

"So Winchester, where is this hot doctor you're all over the moon about?" she asked stealing Dean's drink from him. Sam was actually shocked that Dean told people about his relationship. Dean was a private person and didn't advertise his liaisons with anyone. At the mention of Dr. Novak Dean's entire demeanor went dark. Before Sam could inform her of the doc's desertion, Dr. Novak reappeared with the mystery lady in tow.

The two dark haired ladies sized each other up before giving near identical smirks. "So_ Cassie_, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" asked the olive skinned stranger in slightly accented english, as she laid her head on Dr. Novak's shoulder. Sam saw Dean's jaw clench. He was giddy, things were looking up.

"Of course I will, how silly of me. Kali, this is Dean Winchester, my boyfriend. This is Samuel his brother, and I'm afraid I don't know the name of this lovely lady. Everyone this is Kali Kapur-Novak my sister-in-law" finished Dr. Novak.

'_Sister-in-law'_ thought Sam. He could practically taste the relief Dean was feeling. Dean's smile became genuine and his eyes cleared of their mistrust.

"Ah so you are the famous Dean Winchester that has captured our Cassie's heart. Gabriel will be so pleased to finally meet you" purred Kali. At her words Dr. Novak's face suffused with color. Kali turned away and began scanning the crowd.

"_So…I stole your heart huh?" _Sam heard Dean whisper into the doctor's ear. He watched as Dean pulled the other man close and began to whisper things that turned the brunette scarlet. Sam felt ill. They were soon joined by a short amber eyed man. Dr. Novak pulled away from Dean and introduced him as Dr. Gabriel Novak.

"Another doctor? Your parents must be proud" said Sam.

At his words all of the Novak's began to laugh. "What's so funny?" demanded Dean, his protective instincts coming to the fore. No one laughed at his baby brother. Dr. Novak rushed to clarify the laughter.

"We meant no harm with our mirth Dean. It's just that…well remember when I told you I had thirteen brothers and sisters? I forgot to mention that we're all doctors. Of course we specialize in different fields, but we've all obtained a Doctorate in something. Some of us have multiple Doctorates, I think by the time I got mine, it began to lose its luster and my parents just began to take it as par for the course, you know nothing special" he explained.

Dean was mollified, now that he was sure that Sam wasn't being mocked. Sam on the other hand was even more enamored with the dark haired man. A family of educated people, Sam could see himself fitting right in.

"So Dean-o you're the man that's caught my baby bro's eye. Nice to meet you, I'm sure with you being a big brother and all I don't have to give you the whole _'You break his heart, I break your face'_ speech do I?" snarked the amber eyed man. Dean had the guy by a couple of inches and at least forty pounds, but Sam swore Dean looked a little frightened.

"Nah man…I would never hurt Cas" assured Dean. Gabriel smiled at this.

"Good, now if you will excuse me and the Mrs., they have a chocolate torte that I hear is to die for. You_ are_ bringing him to Dad's birthday party aren't you Cassie?" asked Gabriel as he turned to leave.

Dr. Novak began to stammer a reply. Sam had never heard him fumble with his words before.

"I…that is…I hadn't had a chance to ask…" he stammered out.

"Of course I'll go with you Babe, it's really not a problem" said Dean.

"Oh okay then…if you're really sure. Then yes we'll see you at the party Gabriel" said Dr. Novak. Something about his tone bothered Sam. Did he not really want to invite Dean to the party?

When the couple left and he heard Dr. Novak inquire the identity of Jesse from Pam, Sam turned to Dean. "Hey dude, I don't think that Dr. Novak was intending to invite you to his Dad's party…did you hear him, he sounded reluctant as hell" he whispered into Dean's ear.

"Yeah…I heard that, but I hoped I was wrong. What do you think it is?" asked Dean. For once, Sam gave an honest opinion. "Well do you think its because he's …you know ashamed of you? Not…not that he has any reason to be! But, you heard him, all of his brothers and sisters are doctors, his last boyfriend was Dr. Harding. Maybe he didn't want you to feel out of place" said Sam. Realization hit Dean like a sledgehammer. Sam saw hurt and anger tighten his brother's jaw. Before Sam could say another word, he was pulled away by Pam. "Come on Grumpy dance with me" she laughed dragging him to the dance floor. Before they were completely out of sight, Sam saw Dr. Novak turn to Dean with wide questioning blue eyes, as Dean snatched up glass of champagne and downed it in a single go.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. I had to stop this chapter here, or it would have been much too long! <strong>PLEASE<strong> review, I need to know how I'm doing. The response to the last chapter was kind of depressing…not that I blame you I didn't like it either. Oh well next chapter will be Dean confronting Cas about the party. **REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

I know this is extremely late, but I just haven't been in the mood to write. I hate when I start losing interest in my stories. So to get myself back into the correct frame of mind, I spent the whole day watching Supernatural on Netflix. Now that I'm back I the right headspace, let us go on with the show. As always please feel free to review or PM me, I love to hear how you guys feel about this.

* * *

><p>The party continued around Dean, but the sick feeling in his gut refused to let him enjoy it. <em>'Could Cas really be ashamed of him?'<em> he thought. Ever since leaving Kansas, Dean was not use to feeling anything but pure confidence in any given situation. This was whole new territory. Sure he wasn't a doctor like the entire Novak clan, but he wasn't a boil on the ass of society either.

Dean observed Cas as he mingled with Dean's coworkers. He spoke easily with each of them, giving them his undivided attention, and asking all the right questions. Dean considered himself a good judge of character; he didn't think that Cas seemed like the type to look down on someone because they were less successful than him…but then again he didn't think Lisa was a psycho either. Dean felt a presence to his right; he turned to find Victor Henrickson, his friend and coworker.

"Man Winchester, I don't know how you lucked out and caught the eye of a Novak, but you are one lucky SOB" smirked Victor.

Dean was confused. "You know Cas' family?" he asked, taking another drink.

Victor flagged down a waiter and got a drink of his own. "Not all of them, cause I hear there's like a million of them, but I have heard of a couple of his brothers. So have you if you've been watching the news or reading the paper" he answered.

At Dean's continued look of puzzlement, Victor elaborated. "Ever heard of Michael Novak… CEO of Celestial Industries? That's your boyfriend's big bro."

Of course Dean had heard of Celestial Industries, it was the parent company of many different corporations, from tech firms to nuclear power plants. Michael Novak was founder and CEO of Celestial Industries; the guy had the type of money that made Bill Gates and Warren Buffett look like beggars. His wife was an actual Swedish Princess. _That_ was Cas' brother?

As Dean's mind raced to recall all he could about Michael Novak, he remembered another little gem of information; Michael had a twin brother named Lucifer Novak. Lucifer Novak is the founder and CEO of Daemon Inc., one of the leading tech firms in the industry today. He is married to Hollywood starlet Evelyn Lassiter, better known as Eve. If these are an example of Cas' siblings, no wonder he would be ashamed to bring Dean to meet his family.

"I don't know what you did to hook someone so far out of your league, but don't screw this up" laughed Victor.

"Maybe he loves my stunning good looks" Dean quipped half-heartedly.

"It's got to be those girly looking eyelashes or that pretty face of yours" replied Victor.

Cas chose that moment to look over at Dean, the wink and leer Cas sent his way left Dean feeling cold inside, even as he returned it with one of his own. _Could Cas really only be interested in him because of his looks?  
><em>

Sensing Dean's unease, Victor took a long look at his longtime friend. He and Dean were roommates at BU together, they pledged the same fraternity, and he considered the blonde to be one of best friends. He nudged the other man in the side to get his attention.

"Hey what's your deal man?" he asked.

"Do you really think that Cas is out of my league Vic?" he asked, hating himself for sounding like a thirteen year old girl asking about her crush.

Seeing the seriousness in the other man's eyes, Victor took up the mantle of friend.

"What the hell are you talking about Winchester? Anyone would be lucky to be with a great guy like you. You're smart, successful, you have a great sense of humor, somewhat good looks…hell if I was gay I would totally be all over you. And if you _**breathe**_ a _**word**_ of what I just said to _**anyone**_, I will see to it that _**everyone**_ gets a copy of the pictures from the Alpha Gamma Rho frat party. You _**know**_ the one I'm talking about" said Victor.

Dean swallowed a convulsive laugh. Victor always could get Dean to believe in himself. When he'd first came to Belford University, Dean was a brash scared eighteen year old with severe self-esteem issues. Six years of rooming with Victor changed all that. He helped Dean come out of his shell; he'd even helped him accept his bisexuality. Dean trusted the other guy implicitly, Victor had never steered him wrong.

Dean smirked as he felt some of his old confidence returning. He turned to Victor and batted his (obscenely long) lashes at him.

"You really think I'm pretty Vic?" he stage whispered.

The two men shared a laugh, before Victor's wife Marli joined them. Marli was a statuesque woman with caramel skin and enough curves to make a grown man sit up and beg. She too was a Belford Alumni; in fact Dean was well on his way to getting with her when his roommate expressed an interest. Dean being the Ultimate Wingman stepped aside and introduced them. He was the best man at their wedding .Dean greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow Dean, I have to say you have great taste. That Dr. Novak is gorgeous" she said.

Victor gave an affronted huff, while Dean smiled his thanks.

"Did you know he spoke Japanese? I overheard him speaking with Mr. Nakamura. Apparently whatever he was saying was hilarious, because Mr. Nakamura was practically doubled over laughing. Hell, I didn't think the old man knew how to laugh" said Marli.

The three of them turned to look over at Cas who stood chatting with a group of people that included short Asian man…Mr. Ishida Nakamura, Dean's boss. The older man was absolutely beaming at the professor. The trio watched as Cas worked the crowd, everyone in the group seemed to find him fascinating.

"I think you need to rescue your man" said Victor. Dean detached himself from his spot beside Marli and made his way over to his boyfriend's side. He plastered on one of his brightest smiles.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me everyone, I hate to break up the party, but could I possibly steal my lovely date for a spin around the dance floor" he said, giving his million megawatt smile. The ladies in the group tittered and the men rolled their eyed good naturedly. Cas turned to him and Dean read relief in his smile.<p>

"Ah, Dean…Dr. Novak was just regaling us with tales from his trip to Kyoto. As you may know, my family is originally from Kyoto" said Mr. Nakamura.

"Yes, we were all there for my brother's wedding. He married Yuki Takahashi. You may not know of her Dean, but she's a really big actress in Japan" said Cas.

At his words, Mr. Nakamura's eyes glazed over.

"She is a rare beautiful flower, the epitome of grace and charm" he sighed.

"Of course we were blessed the day she joined our family" answered Cas.

Dean once again felt out of place. _'Great, another famous actress in the family'_ thought Dean.

"Please excuse us everyone. Oh and Nakamura-san, I will be sure to ask Yuki if she wouldn't mind stopping by the office one day. She loves to meet her fans" said Cas as he pulled Dean toward the dance floor.

"Wow, your boss really likes Yuki" sighed Cas.

Dean pulled him close and allowed the shorter man to rest his head on his shoulder. Together like this, Dean could let his insecurities slip away, and concentrate on just being with Cas. The feel of Cas' body pressing against him started a slow burn just beneath his skin. He ached to be able to really touch the dark haired man. Dean felt Cas shiver. He gently guided his head until he could stare into the other man's cerulean blue eyes.

"You cold baby?" asked Dean, nuzzling the side of Cas' face. The professor gave another shiver.

"No, I'm not cold Dean. I just really wish I was alone with you right now. Just seeing how hot you look tonight is wreaking havoc on my libido" whispered Castiel, his warm breath tickling Dean's ear. 

Dean was taken aback. He knew from the beginning that he wanted this relationship with Castiel to be different. Therefore, he decided not to push for sex and let the other man set the pace. So far Cas had seemed content with kisses, gropes, and a few long make out sessions. Now tonight of all nights, when Dean was feeling vulnerable and insecure, it seemed the professor wanted to get down and dirty.

"So what are you trying to say? You want to come home with me tonight?" asked Dean.

Dean looked down into unfathomable blue eyes and saw need and desire.

"Yes Dean, I'm saying that I want to go home with you tonight. I want you" said Cas, his voice a husky burr in Dean's ear.

'_FUCK!'_ thought Dean.

"Um…yeah…okay sure babe. If that's what you really want" stammered Dean.

Dean saw confusion and hurt cross Cas' features, but couldn't articulate his exact feelings to the other man, so he just pulled him closer and continued to dance. The rest of the night continued in that vein. Things were stilted and awkward between them. Finally it was time to go.

* * *

><p>Sam doesn't know what he missed, but whatever it was it had an amazing effect on the couple in the front seat. No more loving looks or furtive touches passed between them. They barely spoke to one another. Sam soaked it all up like a sponge. Each clipped word and curt reply fed his growing belief that the end of their unholy union was nigh.<p>

When Dean brought all three of them to the penthouse, Sam was a little worried. Maybe he was dropping him off first…but no Dr. Novak and Dean exited the car also. He caught a little of the hushed conversation behind him as he pretended not to listen.

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I should probably just go home"_ whispered Dr. Novak.

"_No, you said you wanted to spend the night, so you're spending the night"_ hissed Dean.

"_Well it seems like you don't really want me here!"_ Dr. Novak growled. (Yes really growled)

"_If I didn't really want you here I wouldn't have invited you. I mean really who invites some somewhere they're not _really_ wanted?"_ snarled Dean.

Sam barely restrained a cackle of glee. Dean was really bothered by the notion that Dr. Novak was embarrassed of him. By the time they made it up to the penthouse, the couple had dropped all pretenses of whispering. This was a full scaled argument. Dean tore off his jacket and threw it on the floor. Dr. Novak glared at him and picked up the jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Sam really wanted to stay and observe, but he knew they would never let loose if he was there watching.

"Going to bed…night" he said.

As he made his way to his room he heard Dean demand to know why Dr. Novak didn't want him to go to his father's birthday party with him. Sam really did laugh then. When he got to his room he still heard the raised voices, though the words were indistinct. Sam quickly readied himself for bed. He really wished he knew what was going on. On the verge of sleep, he heard a door slam and Dean's shout of profanity. That was it, the final curtain call. Dean's travesty of a relationship was over. Sam settled into his comfortable bed, placed his iPod buds into his ears and drifted off to sleep. 

Sam awoke the next morning. He felt exhilarated. Dean and Dr. Novak were no longer together all was right with the world. Feeling generous, Sam decided that he would cook Dean breakfast for a change. After all the guy had to be devastated, he'd just been dumped by the most wonderful man ever. Sam dressed quickly and made his way to the kitchen, only to stop short. Dean was already making breakfast. Clad in just a pair of ratty jeans, the blonde moved through the kitchen humming quietly to himself.

"Uhm…Dean? You okay man?" asked Sam.

Dean turned clear green eyes toward his brother. His smile was sunny with even a trace of sadness. _'Damn Dean is one great actor'_ Sam thought to himself. Well if he wants to pretend that nothing happened and that everything is alright, then so be it.

"Hey Sammy, just in time for breakfast" smiled Dean. Sam sat at the table as Dean served him an omelet, oatmeal, toast, fruit salad, and orange juice. Was Dean trying to cook his pain away? Sam decided to enjoy it.

Sam had just taken a large swig of juice when he sensed movement behind him. Dr. Novak comes strolling into the kitchen wearing one of Dean's t-shirts and a pair of sweats. Sam choked as he tried to gasp and swallow at the same time.

The dark haired man went to Dean and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Are you alright Samuel…I didn't mean to startle you" said the professor.

Sam frantically tried to catch his breath and make sense out of what he was seeing in front of him. This can't be happening, he'd heard the fight! What was going on?

"Babe what are you doing up? I was going to bring you breakfast in bed" said Dean, kissing the top of the other man's head.

"Your bed is lonely when you're not in it with me" whispered Dr. Novak, just loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Go back to bed; I'll be there in just a minute. I just had to make sure Sammy got his breakfast" said Dean, sending the doctor off with another kiss and a light smack to his bottom.

A light blush stained Dean's cheeks when he finally met Sam's eyes. "Yeah so, it turns out Cas isn't ashamed of me" he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE NIGHT BEFORE<strong>_

"So why don't you tell me why you don't want to come to your father's birthday party?" demanded Dean.

Startled blue eyes met fiery green.

"What are you talking about Dean? I invited you didn't I?" Cas growled.

"No, you didn't. You never even mentioned it. Gabriel invited me. Tell me the truth, you had no intention of inviting me did you?" asked Dean.

The guilty look that crossed Cas' face told Dean all he needed to know. He was so angry he couldn't see straight. He'd actually started falling for this bastard. He'd actually started thinking about a real relationship.

"What the hell Cas? Are you ashamed of me? Am I not good enough to bring home to mommy and daddy? I mean I don't have a doctorate, but I'm not some bum on the street! I mean tell me the truth…am I good enough to screw, but not good enough to meet your parents? I thought we really had something special. Come on tell me now man, cause I really need to know" yelled Dean.

Throughout his tirade, Cas' eyes widened to enormous proportions. Wordlessly Dean found himself being dragged to his bedroom. Cas slammed the door behind them and pinned Dean to it.

"You listen to me Dean Winchester. I don't care if you are the CEO of Sandover or if you are the freaking night janitor, I would never be ashamed of you! My father was a damn garbage man and my mother was seamstress. I was one of thirteen children, so I wore hand me downs of hand me downs. I was raised to believe that we are all equal in God's eyes and that no one was better than anyone else. So don't you dare have the unmitigated gall to claim that I am ashamed of you!" hissed Castiel.

Dean saw nothing but sincerity shining in those shockingly blue orbs.

"Then…why don't you want me to go to your dad's party?" Dean asked, hating broken quality of his voice.

Cas gave an exasperated sigh.

"Because…because I really like you Dean. I care for you a great deal, and I'm afraid that once you meet my family, it will be too much and you won't want to be with me anymore" Cas finally admitted.

"You don't know what get-togethers are like with my family. There are the thirteen of us, plus any spouses or significant others, plus all of the children. It can be overwhelming. Not to mention that some of my siblings are…well…kind of strange to put it nicely. I just didn't want to scare you away" continued Cas.

Relief pure and sweet swept through Dean.

"Oh sweetheart it's going to take more than a couple of crazy relatives to run me away. Jesus Cas, you don't know what I went through thinking you were ashamed of me" exclaimed Dean, pulling the dark haired man in for a bruising kiss.

"I would never be ashamed of you Dean. Like I said I don't care what you do for a living, as long as you're mine I'm happy" whispered Cas.

Dean hoisted the other man up, twining the doctor's legs around his waist and made his way toward the bed.

"How about I make you a lot happier" he whispered. 

* * *

><p>Wow…talk about an update! This is the chapter that I originally intended to write the graphic love scene for. I hope it works just as well without it. Anyway remember reviews equal LOVE!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

No excuses, I know this chapter is super late. I just don't understand what's going on with me. I've just lost my will to write. My muse is still going strong throwing idea after idea at me, but I just can't seem to make myself sit still long enough to type it out. I have so many different story ideas, but I refuse to start another story until this one is finished, also I'm thinking of making this into a verse…thoughts? Anyhow this chapter is just filler; the next one will introduce Dean to Castiel's family.

* * *

><p>Dean lay in bed, for once content to just stare at the person sharing it with him. That's not to say he hadn't enjoyed the happy fun time they shared earlier…because he had enjoyed himself, multiple times. Who knew that underneath that staid, placid exterior that Castiel wore like a suit of armor, laid a sexy, demanding sex god with an absolutely filthy mouth. The things he whispered to Dean in the middle of their bedroom marathon still caused heat to rise to his face hours later.<p>

Dean allowed his gaze to roam over his partner's sleeping form. The dark haired man lay on his stomach, his body bare but for the fine 1600 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets that barely covered his backside. The large expanse of lightly tanned skin was a feast to Dean's eyes. While Cas wasn't as heavily muscled as Dean, his lover's body possessed a wiry strength that showed itself throughout his lean well defined physique.

The freckled man smiled to himself as he recalled exactly how the professor had used that hidden strength against him earlier. After Dean had served breakfast in bed, Cas had shown his appreciation by pinning Dean to the bed and giving him the ride of his life. Dean wouldn't be surprised if the wall now bore marks from the vigorous banging of the headboard. He gave a silent huff of laughter at the thought. Seeing as the bed was a huge California king, it was no easy feat to get the headboard to knock against the wall.

No longer able to control himself, Dean permitted his fingers to dance lightly down the sleeping man's spine. He carefully traced the intricate wings that had been inked into the delicate skin many years ago. When Castiel had informed Dean of his hidden body art, Dean had no idea of what lay beneath the professor's designer clothing. The large indigo and black wings were a shock, as was the elaborate tree that went up the right side of his body starting at the hip and ending at his ribs. It was only now that their passion had been sated that Dean could take the time to properly study the ornate tattoos.

The wings were large, covering the professor's entire shoulders. They were inked in varying shades of indigo, violet, and black. The attention to detail was amazing, each feather was well defined. Dean's eyes moved on to the tree.

It was done in vivid shades of green, brown, and red. On its twisting trunk were the names of Castiel's parents, Elijah and Ruth. The top bloomed with lush leaves of verdant green and interspersed on the many different branches were apples. Looking close, Dean could see that each apple was inscribed with a different name.

_Michael_

_Lucifer_

_Gabriel_

_Hanniel_

_Raphael_

_Serael_

_Uriel_

_Rachael_

_Anael_

_Castiel_

_Jahoel_

_Ambriel_

_Ramiel_

Castiel's siblings. Dean traced the apple that contained his lover's name; it hung on the same branch with the one containing the name Anael. Castiel gave a little sigh and blindly reached out to Dean. With a small smile, Dean pulled the smaller man until his unruly head rested upon his chest. Unable to help himself Dean buried his hands in Castiel's unbelievably soft locks. The brunette gave another sigh and finally opened his bright blue eyes.

"Good morning Dean" he murmured.

"It's more like afternoon now baby" replied Dean.

Cas gave a small shrug and once again burrowed into Dean's body. Dean was content to let the other man sleep, this way he could continue hid leisurely exploration of the good doctor's body. He found it fascinating that Castiel had so many different tattoos. He wondered if they all meant something. The bible verses inked on both biceps where self-explanatory. The right bicep read:

_Ephesians 6:16_

_Above all, taking the shield of faith, wherewith ye shall be able to quench all the fiery darts of the wicked._

The left read:

_Proverbs 11:29_

_He who brings trouble on his family will inherit only wind, and the fool will be servant to the wise.  
><em>

And while the four leaf clover on Castiel's inner thigh made Dean smirk, the lively bumble bee just above his belly button just confused him. The two connect the dots stick people inked on his foot where also a mystery to Dean. There was just so much Dean wanted to learn about the man that was now his lover.

Deciding that they had lain there long enough, Dean proceeded to awaken Cas. Blowing softly in his ear earned a grunt and a wiggle. Lightly trailing his hands down his spine earned a sigh and a stretch. Going lower got Dean a moan and a growled threat.

"Don't start something you do not intend to finish Dean" hissed the brunette.

Dean nuzzled the other man under the chin, and then continued to plant kisses all over his face. "I would be more than happy to finish this, but I think we both need to clean up a bit. So while you lay here and look beautiful, I'm going to go start the bath" he said.

Reluctantly Dean pulled away and padded naked as the day he was born to his ensuite bathroom. This room was one of his favorites in the entire penthouse. The entire bathroom was done in crème marble. To the right there was double sink, above which was a massive mirror. Dean hit a button on the wall and the television embedded into the mirror switched on. Another button turned on the stainless steel towel warmer. Dean hung several large, black Egyptian cotton towels on the rack to warm. He debated taking a shower instead of waiting for the massive raised whirlpool bath to fill. The shower took up a fourth of the room and was glass enclosed. It boasted a total of twelve shower heads, a huge skylight, and two benches. Dean looked towards the bath, an old girlfriend had introduced him to scented candles and bath salts, and to this day he kept his bathroom stocked with plenty of each.

Deciding that the bath was more romantic, and that having sex in the shower was too much work after the strenuous workout they'd already had, Dean started the water. As that was going on, he went through the marble archway to the left where the toilet was, there was also a closet in there. He found the lighter and the bath salts he was searching for. Quickly he lit the crème and gold candles that surrounded the rim of the tub and added the apple blossom scented salts to the bath.

When it was full and steam was rising from the water, Dean turned off the television, turned on the state of the art sound system, dimmed the lights, and went to get Cas. He found his lover once again sleeping. Dean smiled as he gently picked him up. Cas gave a startled gasp and clung to Dean's neck.

"I can walk you know" he griped.

"I know you're a strong, independent professor who doesn't need anyone to take care of him" smirked Dean.

"And don't you forget it" teased Cas.

Anything else he might have said was cut off by his gasp of surprise upon seeing the bathroom. Carefully Dean carried him up the steps of the bath. Finding the water to be just on the right side of too hot, Dean cautiously settled them in the steaming water. Cas gave a groan of delight. He turned so that his back was flush with Dean's chest.

"This is feels amazing" breathed Cas.

"Oh yeah? Well, check this out" with those words, Dean reached behind him and hit a few buttons. The whirlpool jets started, causing the water to gently massage them. Castiel's blissed out sigh made Dean chuckle.

"Hey, don't go falling asleep on me babe" he laughed.

Cas turned with a predatory look in his azure eyes. "Oh don't you worry Dean, I have plenty of energy and plan to put this tub to good use."

Needless to say, Dean spent the next couple of hours in a state of blissed out euphoria.

* * *

><p>That's it. Tell me what you think. I would really love to hear from you guys. Remember reviews are love…<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, everyone had such a negative reaction to this chapter, that it forced me to take a long look at it. So here we go a rewrite. Hopefully this pulls Sam away from the psycho label. I tried to make Sam into the lovable guy we know he is, but right now he's going through a bout of unrequited love, and he's jealous, two very not pretty emotions. Plus this Sam is a little spoiled and use to getting his way.**

I know I said this chapter would introduce Dean to Castiel's family, but the idea for this chapter just wouldn't leave me alone, so we'll be meeting the family in the next chapter….I hope. Also there is a _**WARNING**_ for this chapter because it contains some strong language and some sexual situations that while not explicit or graphic in any way, may be a bit much for some people. I hope you don't mind, but I tweaked their ages just a bit. Instead of Sam being four years younger than Dean, he's six. So right now Sam is 23, Dean is 29, and Cas is 32. Also, I'm trying something different with dialog, tell me what you think. I still need an opinion from you guys; does Sam get a happy ending or what? Anyway thanks for all of the reviews, they really make my day. For those of you missing Sam and his antics, this one is for you.

* * *

><p>'<em>This can't be happening'<em> thought Sam.

Dean and Dr. Novak had slept together. That was it then, Dean had won. Sam lay in his bed in total darkness. He couldn't face the world right now. The crushing sadness and aching well of misery that seemed to fill his being threatened to overwhelm him. This just wasn't fair, how come Dean got everything he wanted? All of his life Sam had to watch as Dean accomplished everything he wanted effortlessly. Sam thought back on his life growing up with Dean as an older brother.

He remembered when he was six and Dean was twelve, Dean had wanted a new bike. Their parents had told them that they couldn't afford it. So Dean being who he was went out into the neighborhood and solicited odd jobs. He cut grass, walked dogs, painted fences, you name it he did it. Right before Christmas rolled around, he'd saved enough for a pretty nice dirt bike. Sam was so jealous watching Dean wheel around on it. Something must have shown on Sam's face, because at the end of the day, Dean declared that he didn't want the bike any longer and that Sam could have it.

Six year old Sam was ecstatic; surely he had the best brother in the world? He naively took the bike and rode around the neighborhood for a week. That was the first time he realized what a charmed life Dean led. Certainly his older brother couldn't have known what such a grand gesture would do to their parents. He didn't know that mom would tell all the neighbors and Grandma Deanna and Grandpa Samuel. Dean just spent the week on the porch watching Sam ride around on the bike, playing the martyr. He and Sam were both equally shocked when on Christmas morning their grandparents came over bearing a brand new mountain bike with Dean's name on it. Apparently everyone, including all of their neighbors had chipped in a bought that '_sweet, hardworking boy'_ with the freckles a freaking cool mountain bike.

Sam was very unimpressed. Somehow Dean always came out on top.

Sam sighed and turned over. The Bose sound system that Dean had installed especially for him poured out music that reflected his sadness. "All By Myself" by Eric Camen, played on repeat. How could anyone compare to Dean? Sure Sam was taller, smarter, and a much nicer person, but there was just something about Dean…

To Sam it was like ninth grade all over again. Fourteen year old Sam had just gotten to high school; needless to say he was already really popular. Even though Dean had graduated two years prior, his reputation was legendary, and Sam reaped the benefits. It paid to be _The Dean Winchester's_ little brother. When Trish Martin, a junior in his A.P. Government class started making advances toward him, he thought he'd won the lottery. Trish was not only tiny and blonde, but she was also head cheerleader. Hooking up with her made Sam the envy of the entire male population of the school.

He was only a freshman, but he'd managed to snag the most eligible girl in school. He wrote to Dean, who was already attending BU, and bragged incessantly about how hot his girlfriend was. Dean of course didn't believe him. When Trish found out that he wrote to Dean about her, she seemed flattered, she even suggested that Sam send Dean a picture of her to prove his claim.

This was something Sam did gladly. Looking back, he should have known that that was an odd thing to suggest. It wasn't until Dean had come home over the Christmas break that Sam finally figured out what was going on. He was looking forward to Dean meeting Trish, could not wait to see the look on Dean's face when he saw how beautiful his girl was. He'd invited her over Christmas Eve. Introductions were made and Dean had looked suitably impressed, he even congratulated Sam with a manly pat on the back. Sam was riding high; finally he had something better than Dean. Sam had known it was too good to be true; life didn't work like that and the universe truly hated Sam Winchester.

Dean had gone up to his room to _"relax" _after his long trip back home. A few minutes later Trish asked to use the bathroom. Sam offered to show her the way, but she assured him that she could find it on her own. After fifteen minutes he began to worry, at the twenty minute mark, he went to search for her. The bathroom was empty; Sam made his way to Dean's room. Before he could knock, the sound of his name caught his attention.

"_So what you're just using Sammy to get to me?" _

"_It's not like that, God don't be so melodramatic Dean!"_

"_How the hell do you expect me to react? You come in here, start groping me, and telling me how much you want me! How could you do that to Sam, the poor kid thinks that you actually like him. That's my kid brother you're screwing with!"_

"_Please going out with me has increased his rep at school a hundred times over. He's one of the most popular freshman ever thanks me. So I figure that makes us even"_

"_Who gives a damn…he actually likes you"_

"_Well, I'm sorry to hear that cause I like _**you**_. Ever since my freshman year I wanted to get with you. You were a senior and I saw you at baseball practice and from then on I knew I wanted to be yours"_

"_That's too bad sweetheart because I don't take sloppy seconds, especially from my baby brother"_

"_SLOPPY SECONDS?! I'm no one's sloppy seconds"_

"_Whatever chic, from where I'm sitting you are. Haven't you heard bro's before hoes. I would never do that to Sammy"_

"_I'm not really even his girlfriend, we've barely even kissed. I just wanted a shot with you Dean"_

Sam stood in shock. He thought that she was a good girl and wanted to take things slow, and that that was the reason why she limited him to a few brief kisses. That bitch was using him? She was after Dean all along? Sam felt heat suffuse his face. Humiliation roiled through him. Of course someone like Trish wouldn't want someone like him. At that moment he hated them both.

"_Doesn't matter, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole, Besides you think breaking my brother's heart is the way to get you into mine?"_

"_So that's it? You won't even consider going out with me?"_

"_Bitch, what you're going to do is go back downstairs and tell Sammy you had fun, but you have to go home now. Then, you're going to wait until after New Year's and break things off with him. You better not tell him why either! Make some shit up I don't care, you just better make sure he thinks it's your fault and not his!"_

"_And why would I do that? Even if I can't be with you, I can still have Sam. And that means that I get to be here every time you come home from school. Every holiday or school break I'll be here waiting for you"_

"_Oh no hell you won't. I'll tell Sam what kind of opportunistic tramp you really are"_

"_(Laugh) You can try, but I have that boy wound so tight he'll believe anything I say"_

Sam had heard enough. Angrily he barged into the room. The room's two occupants jumped in surprise. Trish whirled to face him, throwing herself into his arms, faced flushed and eyes bright with tears.

"Oh that God you're here Sam, your brother was trying to make a move on me. I told him that we were together and that I could never betray you like that. He just wouldn't take no for an answer"

If Sam had not been listening to their earlier conversation, he may have been fooled. As it was, he couldn't keep the look of disgust off of his face.

"I think…no, I know it's time for you to go Trish" he said. He hated how his voice wavered and cracked. He really hated the pitying look his brother gave him.

"B-but Sam? Why…?" she stammered.

"I heard you. You never wanted to be with me, you were only using me to get to Dean!" he cried.

Trish seeing as her game was up had the grace to at least look ashamed.

"For what it's worth, you're actually a pretty cool guy Sam. It's just that Dean is…well…there's just something really special about him" she sighed.

Sam didn't bother to watch as she left the room. He and Dean stood silently as they both listened to her make her excuses to their parents. Sam didn't allow his tears to fall until they heard the front door open and close. When he felt his brother place a hand on his shoulder, Sam couldn't take it. He didn't want Dean's pity or his sympathy. In his hurt, he lashed out at his big brother.

"Don't touch me! This is _all_ your fault. Do you know how sick I am of being referred to as Dean Winchester's little brother? Dean's so smart, Dean's so handsome, that's all I hear _Dean Dean Dean_! I'm so freaking fed up with the awesomeness that is Dean Winchester" Sam exploded.

As he stormed out of the room, he caught a glimpse of the hurt and shock on his brother's face. Christmas that year was a subdued affair with Sam refusing to speak to Dean and Dean not forcing the issue. Eventually things got back to normal, but Sam never forgot.

* * *

><p>Sam gave a snort as he re-lived that memory. What the hell was it about Dean that made him so damn irresistible? It couldn't be his looks, because while Dean was handsome, Sam wasn't exactly a troll. Was it his attitude? Dean has always had a devil may care attitude towards everything in life. If he wanted something he went after it. Was that what people found so attractive about him?<p>

Sam was pulled from his thoughts by a knocking at his door. He paused his music and beckoned Dean in. His brother looked for lack of a better word radiant. He looked peaceful and well rested…genuinely happy.

"You alright Sammy?" asked Dean, poking his head inside.

Sam didn't bother rolling over, "It's _SAM_, and I'm _fine_ Dean, what did you need?"

His brother came fully into the room. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm running out to grab something for dinner since I kinda overslept. Cas is gonna stay here. He said something about grabbing a shower, so he might not come out before I get back. I'm gonna hit up Sakura's, do you want anything?" Dean asked.

Sakura's was one of Sam's favorite Chinese food places. Even though he was in a funk, he wasn't about to turn down good food. Especially because it meant that he would be alone in the penthouse with Dr. Novak. "Yeah, I'll take some hot and sour soup, California rolls and some wontons" answered Sam.

Dean gave him a wave and left. Sam lay back and contemplated his life. He knew that any chance he had with Dr. Novak was over. It would be too weird to be with someone his brother had slept with. Its just that the blue eyed professor was so beautiful and smart. In his mind Sam lamented that fact that he never got to really _see_ the doctor. He bets Dr. Novak looks amazing out of the designer suits he always wore.

A wicked idea came to Sam just then. It was something daring, something that Dean would do. He could catch a glimpse of the dark haired man sans clothing. Dean said he was taking a shower…

* * *

><p>As soon as Sam was sure Dean had left the apartment, he raced downstairs. Dean had said that Dr. Novak was in the shower, this was an opportunity for Sam to catch a glimpse of the good professor in the buff, or at least very near. He could pretend to be looking for something in Dean's room, and just happen to still be in there when the dark haired man emerged from the shower. Sam was sick of playing it safe; he needed to be bold like Dean to get what he wants.<p>

Stealthily he entered the master suite, the plush carpeting muffling his footsteps. Sam can hear the shower running in Dean's massive bathroom. Now all he has to do is wait for Dr. Novak to emerge glistening and half naked, act surprised (all the while making sure he gets an eye full), apologize profusely and leave. Simple. Sam is so lost in his fantasy, that he almost misses the sound of whistling coming down the hall.

'_Crap its Dean…what he doing back?'_ thought Sam wildly as he searched for somewhere to hide.

Quickly he dove for Dean's enormous walk-in closet; all the while thanking God Dean had so many clothes. Sam hastily hid between his brother's many rows of Versace, Kenneth Cole and other name brand suits. He paid no mind to the expensive fabrics as he fought to remain undetected.

Sam peered through a crack in the door, a saw his brother rummaging around his nightstand. Clearly he was searching for something. Just then the door opened and out came a damp Dr. Novak. Much to Sam's disappointment, he was wearing Dean's cashmere bathrobe that practically swallowed him. Sam ducked back into the closet when Dean turned in his direction. Sam could still clearly hear their voices.

"_Dean…I thought you were going out"_

"_Yeah babe, I am…I just forgot my wallet"_

"_Oh…why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_I can't help it. I mean damn baby you are so sexy. Especially wearing my clothes"_

Sam heard Dr. Novak give a small huff of laughter. He then heard a rustle of cloth and he thinks someone sat on the bed. Sam heard a groan, it had to be Dean.

"_Shit Cas, what are you trying to do to me?"_

"_What's the matter Dean?"_

"_You know damn well what the matter is. Look at you spread out all naked and wet on my bed"_

At this Sam felt all of the blood in his body rush south. Dr. Novak gave another huff of laughter.

"_What are you going to do about it Dean?"_

"_Come on Cas, I think my junk's gonna fall off if I try to go again"_

"_You're younger than I am Dean…can't you get it up just one more time? Here I'll help"_

There was more movement, the sound of a zipper being lowered and a gasp.

"_God your mouth was made for this…shit… okay…okay…oh...fuck babe"_

'_No, no, no. This can't be happening'_ thought a panicked Sam. He cannot be trapped in the closet while his brother has sex with the only man Sam's ever loved. Fate or God or whatever was out there couldn't possibly be that cruel.

"_Alright…we can do this, but you are doing all the work this time. And we have to be quick; I've still got to go get the food"_

"_Yes Dean"_

"_God, how...the…hell… are you so damn bendy?"_

"_I…do…y-y-YOGA!"_

"_That's right Babe…take it!"_

"_Dean…oh yes…DEAN…RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!"_

The next thirty minutes would be seared into Sam's mind as long as he lived. It was sensory overload full of sounds that he never ever wanted to hear his brother make. Sam couldn't even focus on Dr. Novak's sounds of pleasure because of Dean's moans of encouragement. There was even a moment when he heard Dean call out _'Ride'em_ _Cowboy_' and was answered with an enthusiastic _'Yeehaw'_, from his partner.

Sam felt sick to his stomach. There was no way he was going to be subjected to this in a long term capacity. Sam imagined the horror of his home life should Dr. Novak become a permanent fixture. He would be confronted by the man relentlessly; assaulted by those too blue eyes over breakfast, that smile over dinner. Tormented by the fact that he belonged forever to his brother. It would be much too cruel to have to be constantly reminded of what he can't have…or could he? Maybe Sam could live with the fact that Dean had slept with the professor. Just the thought of him and the doctor engaging in all of the bendy sex he'd heard made Sam reconsider dropping the pursuit of the older man.

When the couple finally decided to grab another quick shower to clean up, Sam ran for the door. His eyes studiously avoiding the newly rumpled bed and the smell of sex that now lingered in the air. As he made his way to his room, he began to plot. Now that getting the professor for himself was no longer a lost cause, he had plans to make.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. Tell me what you think. I hope the rewrite made Sam less stalkerish and creepy. <strong>PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

I know it's been ages and many of you thought that I would never update again. Never fear though it may take an eon or so, I will finish this story. I just had to take a step back and reevaluate the direction of this fic. **In case some of you don't know chapter 11 has been rewritten.** That last chapter really bothered some people. I think some of you are taking Sam's last thoughts a little too seriously. Even though it sounded a little ominous and dark, it was not meant to be. Yes Sam is acting a little OOC, but my Sam is spoiled and he has a sense of entitlement when it comes to Dean. He is sick of living in Dean's shadow and being compared to him and always coming up short. Never doubt for a moment that he loves Dean, he just doesn't realize how much…yet. So yeah real life has been kicking my tail…*sigh* But as a special treat a chapter from our handsome Professor's POV.

* * *

><p>Castiel Novak considered himself to be a simple man with simple tastes. Though he had the means to live the same lavish lifestyle enjoyed by his siblings, he preferred a more modest way of life. His home was an older brownstone in an admittedly upper class neighborhood, his car a modest BMW. Several of his siblings accuse him of being miserly, but he really felt no need to own more than one home (Michael and Lucifer) nor did he need several exotic cars (Gabriel and Anneal). Growing up poor had taught him the value of a dollar and it was ingrained in his very nature. His one concession to vanity was his love of designer suits. He's been told many times, that he had a body that made power suits into a lethal weapon. Of course he dismissed it as utter rubbish. Castiel was a practical man, and he was under no delusions about his looks.<p>

When he looked in the mirror, he saw an average looking man with unruly dark hair and unremarkable blue eyes. While his full lips were somewhat pleasant, overall he considered his features quite boring. He has a compact figure, long and lean with prominent hip bones. It ideally suited his chosen sport of swimming. All through school he swam competitively and earned several scholarships in the process.

His siblings called him sarcastic and blunt to a fault. Thankfully he'd worked through the socially retarded phase of his life. He was continually baffled by other people's attraction to him. In college, during his rebellious phase, he chalked it up to him being an easy lay; up for pretty much anything. When he stopped partying his junior year, he still received many propositions which confounded him further. He attributed the continued interest in him to the fact that his family was by that point very affluent. Indeed when people inevitably discovered that he was one _the_ Novak's the propositions got more and more brazen. There was no reason besides the money that anyone would pursue him so ardently.

When he said as such to Dean, the other man nearly doubled over laughing. Castiel was puzzled, but then again he rarely understood humor. The younger man then proceeded to catalog in explicit detail all of the Professor's many fine assets; from his amazing blue eyes to his kissable lips, to his firm backside. Castiel still blushed at the memory. He'd never been with anyone quite like Dean Winchester.

There was something about the blonde Winchester that just drew Castiel to him like a lodestone. From his brilliant green eyes, myriad of freckles, his bow legs and quick smile; Dean had a magnetic personality that just captured Castiel's attention and refused to let go.

Today found the professor once again awaking in a bed not his own. For the past two weeks, Cas has spent the majority of his nights with Dean. Here surrounded by Dean's scent and wrapped in his amazingly soft sheets, Castiel felt contentment like he's never felt before. As usual he awoke before his blonde bedmate. Slowly he turned in the circle of Dean's arms not wanting to disturb the resting man. For some reason unknown to Cas, watching his boyfriend sleep had become one his favorite pastimes.

With those verdant green eyes closed, Castiel was free to study the slumbering man at leisure. Dean truly was a handsome man, with long sandy lashes and petal soft lips; he could almost be called pretty. Unable to resist, Cas ran a finger gently over a blonde brow. He was immediately pulled into Dean's side as the younger man buried his nose in Castiel's wild hair.

"Morning babe" whispered Dean, voice raspy from sleep.

Cas gave a low hum of appreciation as Dean trailed a hand down the professor's slim back. Warm lips firmly attached themselves to the sensitive point just below his ear. Castiel allowed himself to be pulled beneath his sandy haired lover, his legs easily falling open to accommodate Dean's slim hips. The delicious slide of naked skin on naked skin made Castiel remember their activities of the previous night. When Dean began to roll hips against his, Cas couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his throat.

With his mind slowly being clouded by lust, Castiel was forcibly pulled from his pleasure induced haze by the ringing of his cell phone alarm. Wildly he swung his arm, managing to grab his phone and stop the noise.

"We have to get up, my father's party is today and we have a long drive ahead of us" Cas sighed in disappointment. Dean gave him a devilish smirk and continued to lavish attention to Castiel's neck.

_"Dean…"_

Once again he was ignored in favor of kisses being trailed along his chest.

_"Dean…"_

As a warm tongue toyed with the trail of hair below his belly button, Cas gave up trying to deter his lover. 

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later Castiel found himself finally on the road to his parents' home. His body still thrummed deliciously from Dean's ardent ministrations. Even though it now meant that he would have to make a conscious effort not to limp in front of his family, Cas didn't regret their morning tryst. He was however starting to regret forcing Dean into letting him drive. Every time they went out, Dean was behind the wheel, Cas argued until Dean finally relented and agreed they would take Cas' car. As he eased his luxurious BMW onto the freeway, he allowed his misgivings about Dean meeting his family to overtake his mind. His family was eccentric to put it mildly. Despite Dean's assurances that it would take more than a few crazy relatives to run him off, Castiel was still more than a little apprehensive.<p>

The drive was filled with good natured teasing by Dean who thought that the good doctor's taste in music was garbage. In revenge, Cas forced him to listen to Lady Gaga the whole way there, because as Dean had explained to him on one of their dates "Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole."

His parents' home lay on the outskirts of a sleepy New England town. Despite the anxiety plaguing his mind, Castiel couldn't help the warmth that suffused him at the thought of seeing his family. He didn't get the opportunity to see most of them as much as he would like. He had several nieces and nephews that he'd never seen in person. They were spread out across the US and the world. Only Anael and Gabriel lived close to Castiel.

"Are we almost there? We've been on this road for a while, and I haven't seen any houses" asked Dean, breaking Castiel's reverie. Cas gave a mental sigh. Bracing himself for Dean's reaction.

"We've been on my parent's property for the last fifteen minutes. The house should be visible shortly" answered Castiel.

As they rounded the bend, massive wrought iron gates emblazoned with an elaborate N finally came in to view. Cas observed Dean's jaw drop and his eyes widen. Most people had the same reaction when seeing the house for the first time. Michael and Lucifer had insisted upon building the immense estate for their mom and dad, the others went along with them. 

The gates swung open silently and Castiel made his way around the circular drive. There were several cars already parked. He recognized Anna's Aston Martin DB9 Volante and Gabriel's Ferrari Enzo; the exotic cars mixed in amongst several BMW's, Mercedes, and Lexus's.

"So, I knew your family was well off…I guess seeing it makes it more real" said Dean.

Cas watched him take several deep breaths. He hated the anxiety that clouded his lover's beautiful jade eyes. As he looked on Dean's posture relaxed and he threw one of his devil may care smiles to Cas. "Well come on beautiful, let's meet the folks" said Dean.

Castiel's heart swelled, he knew Dean was putting on a brave face. Cas closed the distance between them and languidly kissed the blonde man. He allowed his tongue to slowly tangle with Dean's, carefully mapping out the warm cavern. His hands found sandy blonde locks. He pulled back only when Dean was flushed and breathless.

"Thanks babe" sighed Dean.

When they got out the car, Cas took Dean's hand in his. In Dean's other hand, he carried the gift he'd insisting on getting for Cas' father. The professor had no idea what it was. Before Cas could knock, the door was swung open. He was swept into an enthusiastic hug by his sister Serael. As per the norm a camera hung from her neck. His sister was an artist of some renown. She dabbled in many mediums, but her passion lay in photography.

"Oh Cassie my love, I missed you so much" she cried.

Cas pulled away from her embrace and introduced Dean. His lover soon found himself smothered in welcoming hug. Serael finally pulled back with a smile. Cas observed Dean taking in his sister's appearance. Her honey blonde hair was left to run in a wild tangle to her waist and was adorned with many colorful shells and beads. She wore a simple brown peasant top and skirt, this she paired with retina searing pink tights and bare feet. Her top showed that she too sported a pair of angel wings, though hers were smaller about the size of a finger.

"It's so good to finally meet you Dean, Gabe has had the whole family in an uproar ever since he met you" she gushed. Dean looked a little startled, but flashed his sister one of his killer smiles. "Well I hope I live up to everyone's expectations" he said.

"Well you've certainly lived up to mine; you really are a pretty thing. I'd love to photograph you sometime" continued Serael. Cas felt it best to intervene.

"He'll get back with you on that Sera, now what's new?" asked Cas.

"Eh, nothing much, I've been asked to guest lecture at Columbia this fall and I have a new exhibit opening at the Museum of Modern Art. Oh and I got married last week. His name's Derek he's a grad student. He's only twenty-three, but he's very mature for his age. He's getting his M.F.A." she chattered on, all the while leading them through the cavernous house. Castiel gave a mental sigh; this would be Serael's third marriage in five years. His sister had always been flighty and impulsive. At least thanks to Lucifer's team of lawyers none of her exes got a dime.

They passed groups of chattering kids ranging from about five years old to teenagers, most Cas recognized. There was Lucifer's daughter Lilith and Michael's daughter Hester, both blondes whispering quietly to each other. Then there was Judith, Lydia, Jacob, Solomon, David, and Magdalene (Lucifer's wife was very fertile) and also Frejya, Mattias, and Astrid (Michael was always trying to keep up with his twin). He was greeted with languid calls of _"Hey Uncle Cas"_ as he passed by.

"Cassie you made it!" was all the warning Castiel received before he was once again engulfed in a welcoming embrace. This time it was several ladies that greeted him.

"Kali… Yuki…Eve…Talia…Elsa…it's wonderful to see you all again" he greeted his sisters-in–law. The ladies tittered when he introduced Dean. Within minutes Dean had charmed them all. Cas was just starting to relax when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"And just where have you been hiding little brother?" boomed a deep voice directly behind him. 

_Uriel…._

* * *

><p>And that's all for now. I had to cut it here because this chapter was getting much too just has too many relatives to introduce in one chapter. Don't worry abput the OC's they won't have a major part in the story. Hopefully Part2 will be out shortly…I make no promises. Remember reviews are love…<p> 


	13. Chapter 12 pt 2

So, I bet you guys thought I had fallen off the face of the earth, never to appear again…I'm so sorry for the long time it took for me to update, real life once again bit me in the rear. And I can't even promise that the next chapter will be up anytime soon…again I'm soooo sorry. I have a question to ask, but I will let you read the new chapter before I hit you with it.

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester was definitely not hiding. Nope. He is a Winchester, and Winchester's don't hide. So what if he was off in a shadowed corner of his boyfriend's parent's massive garden. He wasn't avoiding Cas' family or anything. Sure his first look at Uriel scared the holy hell out of him, but that's only because Cas' big brother was one of the largest men that Dean had ever seen. And the fact that shortly after being introduced to the man, he'd snatched Dean away from the relative safety of Castiel's side…well that was kind of intimidating. <p>

Then being surrounded by five of his lover's brothers…yeah that was kind of uncomfortable. The twins, Michael and Lucifer two sides of the same powerful coin, each daunting in their own right. Uriel, still massive and intimidating. Gabriel, his golden eyes dancing with poorly concealed mirth, yet holding more than a hint of menace. And the newcomer Ramiel, a young man a few years older than Dean, sporting dark hair like Michael, but also the icy blue eyes of Lucifer. No, Dean wasn't scared, these were Cas' siblings what's the worst they could do? 

What's the worst they could do?! The words Spanish Inquisition come to mind. Questions were rapidly fired at Dean from all directions. These men (Ha! More like demons) knew no boundaries; no subject was too personal, no question too taboo… 

"Where are you from…you have a vaguely southern accent?" (Michael) 

"_I grew up in Lawrence, Kansas"_

"Where did you meet our brother?" (Uriel) 

"_Oh…on campus. I was actually there to pick up my brother"_

"Where do you work?" (Ramiel) 

"_Sandover Inc. I'm an engineer… Um why?"_

"So how much do you make year?" (Michael) 

"_(Sputter) I really don't think you need to know that!"_

"So…_Dean_, Democrat or Republican? (Lucifer) 

"_I really don't think that that is a relevant question"_

"Do you have any children?"(Uriel) 

"_No! No kids"_

"Don't you _want_ children?" (Ramiel) 

"_Sure...maybe…I haven't really thought about it"_

"When was your last HIV screening? (Gabriel) 

"_Uh…what…uh…what?! Seriously?!"_

"So are you and Castiel sleeping together?" (Lucifer) 

"_Again…not something you need to know!"_

"What are your intentions toward our brother?" (Michael) 

"_We've only been dating a couple of months…"_

By then Dean was sweating. These guys were seriously grilling him. His eyes frantically scanned for Cas. Luckily Sera happened to be looking in his direction. The blonde must have read the absolute desperation in his eyes, because she immediately made her way toward the group of men. 

"Now what are you boys up to?" she demanded, beads and shells chiming as she swung her hair. 

Each of the brothers' faces transformed from a look of suspicion and distrust to looking positively angelic as if butter would melt in their mouths. 

"Now Sera…" started Gabriel. 

"Don't you now Sera me you ass clown! Leave Cassie's boyfriend alone or I'm telling Mom" she threatened. This threat must have really carried some weight, because the brothers immediately broke rank and moved away from Dean. 

Dean shot her a grateful look as he made his escape out of the back door. And that's where he now found himself. Sipping a beer he pilfered from one of the many lavish buffet tables scattered throughout the garden, Dean gave a sigh of relief. 

Cas had warned him about the number of people that would be in attendance, he was just grateful he found an unoccupied corner. Well, what use to be an unoccupied corner…Dean noticed a sandy haired teenager coming his way. He shot Dean a somewhat amused smirk as he plopped down beside him. 

"What are you hiding over here for?" asked the younger man, in slightly accented English…Russian if Dean wasn't mistaken. 

Dean refused to blush at the accusation. "I'm not hiding…and who are you anyway?" 

The teen smirked and held out his hand in introduction, "I'm Samandriel Alfred Novak, everyone calls me Alfie"

"Ok Alfie, what makes you think I'm hiding?" asked Dean. 

"How about the fact that you are in the darkest corner of Babushka's rose garden, or the fact that Dyadya Cas is in there surrounded by his family wanting to introduce everyone to his handsome boyfriend, and you're nowhere to be found" answered Alfie. 

Dean felt a small sliver of shame; he didn't want to embarrass Cas. He just needed a moment to regain his composure. 

Dean noticed Alfie pulling out a pack of cigarettes and silver lighter. Noting Dean's stare, the teen offered Dean a smoke, which Dean declined with a head shake. As Dean watched the sandy haired young man lit his cigarette with a shaky hand. Upon further inspection Dean noted a certain pallor to Alfie's skin. 

"Hey you okay kid?" Dean felt the need to inquire. 

Alfie just gave a small shrug. "I'm just trying to work up the nerve to…uh…have a rather difficult conversation with my parents" he mumbled around the cigarette. 

Dean remained silent staring at the ground, allowing the young man to smoke in peace. He knew that Alfie would continue when he was ready. 

"Can I ask you something Dean?" the teenager finally asked. 

Dean shuddered at the thought of answering more questions, but one look into the earnest faced youth in front of him, and he couldn't refuse. 

"Sure kid, ask away" he said. 

"How did you tell your parents that you were gay?" Alfie asked. 

Of all the things the young man could have asked, Dean was not expecting that. 

"Uh…well…to be honest…I… uh…I never did" stammered Dean, a warm blush heating his face. 

At the teen's startled look, Dean felt the need to explain. 

"I'm from Lawrence, Kansas, right in the Heartland. I grew up in a blue collar Middle American neighborhood. Where I'm from, _real_ men work a manual labor job sixteen hours a day to support their wife and 2.5 kids. They drive trucks and hunt on the weekends; they drink whiskey and beer. They don't have their own wine cabinets, wear silk ties, get massages, and they certainly never ever fall in love with other men" Dean said as he idly peeled the label from his beer bottle. 

"I knew since the eleventh grade that I liked guys as well girls. I couldn't understand why it was happening to me. I was Dean Winchester, captain of the baseball and wrestling team, I could get any girl I wanted. So why was I suddenly daydreaming about Cody Johnson a senior on the lacrosse team. It was a very confusing time for me, but I knew one thing for certain, I couldn't tell another soul about what was going on" he continued, voice low with remembered fear. 

Alfie was hanging on Dean's every word. 

"Cody came out a month before he graduated and everyone turned against him. They called him all sorts of names and the guys refused to play as long as he was on the lacrosse team. He had to quit. That poor bastard lost all of his friends and I heard his father disowned him. I…I didn't want that to happen to me. So, I buried all that and focused on graduating. I picked BU in part because of the distance from Lawrence. It wasn't until I got there that I could be myself" concluded Dean downing the rest of his beer in one gulp. 

What in the hell made him spill his guts to Cas' nephew? 

Alfie's brows furrowed in confusion. He had the same adorable head tilt as his blue eyed uncle. 

"Then what is stopping you from telling your parents now?" he asked. 

Dean asked himself that a thousand times. Every time he spoke to his mom or dad he felt the words crowding his mouth, heavy on his tongue. He wanted so badly to tell them the truth, to share a massive part of his life that he'd been force to hide. 

"I guess I'm still afraid of their reaction. I can't stand the thought of them looking at me differently" answered Dean. 

"But what about Dyadya Cas? Are you going to keep as your dirty little secret from your family forever?" demanded the teen. 

Dean's gaze snapped up startled. He met gray eyes that had narrowed in anger. 

"What the hell are you talking about? Cas isn't some dirty secret!" denied Dean. 

"Oh yeah, then your family and friends know he is your boyfriend?" asked Alfie. 

Dean's mouth closed with and audible snap. 

"You know I was happy to come today, because I knew that Cas would be here. The entire family was in an uproar because he was bringing someone. My totally awesome Dyadya had found someone to be with… I thought surely anyone that he chose would be equally as awesome. But you are not. My entire life I looked up to him because he was never ashamed of who he was, but now you are making me think that he should be ashamed. That being gay is something that _I_ should be ashamed of" cried Alfie. 

"_Samandriel!" _snapped a voice that Dean recognized as belonging to Cas. 

What followed was a rapid exchange in a language that Dean guessed was Russian. The sandy haired teen gestured wildly at Dean, while Cas remained his usual unflappable self even in the midst of a raging storm of teenage angst. 

In the end Alfie was pulled into a comforting hug by his uncle, who stroked his hair and whispered words of comfort, acceptance, and assurance into his ear. Dean could only watch the scene unfold. The words the teen had flung at him ate at Dean's conscious like acid. 

'_Did Cas think he was ashamed of him?'_

When the teen had finally calmed down, Cas sent him on his way. Finally alone with his blue eyed lover, Dean felt that he could finally breathe after being on an emotional rollercoaster from hell. 

Cas pulled Dean into his arms, his face burrowing into the hollow of his throat. 

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that…Alfie is just scared that his parents will be ashamed of him. Which is utter nonsense, Uriel may seem like a hard ass but he's really just a big teddy bear" sighed Cas. 

Dean allowed his hands to sink into Cas' luscious chocolate locks, inhaling the slightly sweet scent of his lover. 

"Wait, Alfie belong to Uriel?" asked Dean slightly alarmed, recalling the 6'3 black man the interrogated him not too long ago. That man was more like a grizzly bear than a teddy bear. 

Cas chuckled softly pulling away. 

"Alfie is adopted, but don't let my brother's appearance fool you Dean. Uriel was one of the first people I told of my sexuality. He accepted me unconditionally without batting an eye. He is a very loving person with a huge heart. That's what makes him one of the best neonatologists in the world" said Cas. 

Imagining Cas' massive brother taking care of tiny premature babies made Dean snicker. Cas joined in. When their laughter died down, Cas pulled Dean into a short but heated kiss. "Come on love, you still have to meet my parent's and the rest of my family" Cas said as he linked their hands and guided Dean back to the party. 

* * *

><p>Oh my Cas! I thought that I would be finished with the party scene, but it just keeps on going! Damn Castiel and his million and one relatives…sigh. Please don't ask me where all that angst came from, cause I don't even know...<p>

Anyway on to my question:

Would you guys prefer that I not post again until this fic is complete so that you can read it in its entirety or would you prefer that post chapters as I complete them?

Either way it will probably take a while to finish. Remember reviews are love…


End file.
